Five Tears
by drummer8907
Summary: He was the kind of guy who hardly ever showed emotion, but sometimes, now matter how strong you are, you just can't hold it in any longer. For Oliver,there were five events in his life that completely floored him. Loliver.
1. Tear 1: You're Safe with Me

**AN: This is a Loliver story about five times time Oliver's life where he just had to let it out. The first chapter actually started as a one-shot idea, and as I thought of more one-shots, I decided to put them together to make "Five Tears". I hope you enjoy this first chapter and R/R.**

Oliver Oken sat on the swing on his porch one cool summer eve. He had a fun, yet very busy day with his best friend. The two had gone surfing and skateboarding, hung out at arcade, and had seen the latest film in the theaters. All those things were jammed packed into one afternoon. Right now, all Oliver wanted to do was sit out on his deck, drink some lemonade, and relax.

Of course, his best friend was never far from him. Lilly Truscott lived a few houses down from Oliver. They had been best friends since preschool. There wasn't a day when these two didn't see each other or communicate in some way. Summer was there favorite time to hang out together. Even though they lived in a place where the weather was on their side most days, summer time was the peak season for adventures.

The weather wasn't cooperating on this particular day. Although it had remained hot and sunny while they were out, Oliver saw the dark clouds starting to move. A typical late night Malibu thunderstorm was beginning to brew. Oliver didn't mind the rain nor the storms. He loved the way the air smelled after a nice rain.

As the drops started to trickle down on the canopy covering Oliver, he rocked back and forth on the swing. He closed his, almost as if he was going to drift off to sleep. Suddenly, he heard the sound of glass breaking, followed by screams and loud thuds. Oliver wondered where the noises were coming from.

Lights began to flash in the house two lots across the street, and the rain was now a steady down pour. Oliver got up and walked over to the steps, hoping to get a better view. He sure didn't want to see what his eyes had laid upon next: Lilly running out of the house; blood-stained and screaming.

"Lilly!" Oliver dashed off of the porch to met her. Lilly came stumbling towards him, nearly collapsing in his arms.

"Lillian! Don't you _dare_ run to that boy's house!" A gruff voice boomed. "If you call the cops on me I _swear to God _you will pay dearly!"

Lilly didn't speak. She just shook violently in Oliver's arms. Oliver looked down at her, then back at the man, shooting him dagger eyes. He wanted to shout something back or even punch him in the face, but he knew that would just make matters worse. Instead, Oliver bit his lip.

"Then stay there!" The man shouted. His speech had been sloppy. "I don't care if you _ever_ come back, you worthless little brat!" Oliver watched as the man wobbled his way back in the house and slammed the door so hard that it shook everything.

"Lilly?" Oliver spoke softly in her ear, but no answer. "C'mon." He said, escorting her over to the swing and sitting next to her.

"What...what happened?" He asked, brushing the hair, which was a tangled mess, out of Lilly's face and eyes.

"M-My dad." She spat out between tears and shivers from the cold. "H-H-He's dr-dr-drunk."

"Lilly, you're bleeding pretty badly." He told her. There were cuts and gashes all over Lilly's body. Her arms and legs were tore up and bruised. The worse injury she had was a deep wound on her left cheek. It was exposed when Oliver pulled back her hair. "C'mon. I need to get you cleaned up."

He watched as Lilly tried to get up off the swing. She took a few steps that started to fall. Oliver, making sure he wasn't hurting Lilly, carefully lifted her in his arms to carry her in to his house. Once inside, Oliver carried her into the bathroom and gently let her down.

"Sit" He told her, pointing to the edge of the tub. "No, wait. You could fall backwards. Close the lid on the toilet and sit there."

Slowly, Lilly did as she was told. Oliver handed her a towel for her to dry off with, and began rummaging around in his medicine cabinet for some peroxide and cotton balls. He found the bottle, poured some into the lid, and dunked the cotton ball in the solution.

"If I hurt you, I'm sorry." Oliver said. He started to dab Lilly's wounded arms and legs with the peroxide covered cotton ball. Lilly tried her best not to move, but sometimes her natural reflexes caused her to jump a bit.

"Can you tilt you head a little to the left, Lills?" Oliver asked and Lilly acted. Oliver took a fresh, peroxide-soaked cotton ball and every so gentle pressed it on her enormous facial wound. Lilly immediately winced in pain and flinched back.

"I know it stings, Lilly, but I have to clean it out." Oliver reminded. "You don't want it to get infected."

It took all that she had in her for Lilly not to move a muscle while Oliver finished. Each time it seemed to hurt less, so the treatment must have been working.

"All done." Oliver pitched the last cotton ball into the garbage can beside Lilly. "Now, lets get you some hot chocolate and we'll talk about it, okay?"

Lilly had better balance when she stood up this time, but not good enough. She was still a bit wobble in her step.

"I got you." Oliver told her, holding on to her waist as she walked. "I won't let you fall."

Oliver sat Lilly down on a chair at his kitchen table. Lilly slouched over and just stared downward.

"I don't know why we even have this. I hardly dips below fifty here." Oliver said, getting out a hot chocolate mix with mini marshmallows. "But it sure is good, and just the thing you need."

While Oliver prepared Lilly a cup of the hot chocolate, she just sat there in silence. Her emotions were so unbalance and unstable right now. She ached all over, but didn't know how to convince Oliver that she was fine.

"Five marshmallows, just like you like it." Oliver said, placing the cup down in front of Lilly. She tired to smile, but the ability do to so wasn't in her.

Oliver looked out his kitchen window and saw that the rain had slowed down to how it was just before all the commotion. "Wanna swing?" He asked. There wasn't a verbal response from Lilly, but Oliver reached out his hand to see if she'd take it. She did and slowly got up. He somehow managed to lift Lilly to carry her and her hot chocolate out the door to the swing. It was miraculous that not a drop of the warm, soothing drink was spilled.

"So," He started after placing her down and handing her the mug. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

Lilly was still shaking a little as she sipped her drink. Oliver kept looking at her, waiting for her to speak.

"My dad, you...you know how he is..." Lilly began. She sounded different from her stuffy nose and hoarse throat. "He...got in another fight with my mom..."

"What about?" Oliver asked, slowly rocking the swing.

"About..." Lilly sniffed. "the divorce..."

Lilly parents had been at each other's throats since Lilly hit the seventh grade. Although it was oblivious to the average person, Oliver knew that Lilly's dad beat up and abused his wife. Oliver also knew there have been talks about them splitting up for about a year now, but he never knew how serious they were...and he _never _thought that Mr. Truscott would go after his daughter.

"So you're mom's going through with it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lilly answered softly. "She brought the papers home today. My dad was off this weekend, so he pulled his usually tricks and drank...all day."

Oliver felt Lilly getting tense, so he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She let her head rest on his shoulder. Her dad was a raging alcoholic, yet he had only picked up drinking like that a few years ago. Oliver remembered a time where he would call Lilly's dad his own father, seeing how he never had one.

"What did he do next?" Oliver questioned.

Lilly looked away from Oliver because she felt tears coming, and she had cried enough in front of him.

"He...he starting yelling at my mom, calling her names...such horrible things I've never heard anyone say before. Things you wouldn't ever say to someone you loved. Someone you vowed to love as long as you shall live..."

Oliver could tell Lilly was welling up. He positioned her so her back was to his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"H-he started throwing things. Lilly continued. "The dining room chairs, d-dishes from the cabinet...he...he broke the glass picture frame that held their wedding picture.."

"The one you got them for their anniversary." Oliver said, quietly.

By now Lilly's head was down and she was starting to sob softly. Oliver tilted Lilly's chin up with his finger so he could see her better.

"T-Then h-he thr-threw it at m-me..and c-c-c-cut my f-f-f-fac-c-ce..."

Lilly let a tear fall from her left eye and felt it trickle down her cheek until it hit the gash she just explained. It burned worse than the peroxide Oliver had put on once the salty tear touched.

"Shh. It's ok, Lilly." Oliver said, wiping away all the tears so she wouldn't be in pain from the wound. "No more tears. It'll sting."

"It's not ok, Oliver." Lilly started to shake again. Oliver sat up and reached for the blanket laying over the back of the swing and wrapped it around Lilly. "My dad could have killed my mom and I."

"I'm here now." Oliver comforted her by gently squeezing her in his arms.

"He's going to come back...looking for me." Lilly paused, fighting back tears. "What...what if he tries to h-h-hurt m-m-m-"

"I'm here now." Oliver repeated. "He won't lay a finger on you. I promise."

Lilly was finally able to cease her crying. Her blue, broken eyes met Oliver's loving brown ones for the first time throughout this whole ordeal.

"I'll always protect you." Oliver whispered. He was surprised to see Lilly form a half smile for a response.

They two stayed on the swing for a while. Oliver leaned back and felt Lilly lay her head on his chest. He stroked her arm, which was nice and warm underneath the blanket. For a slight moment, Oliver felt like he was dreaming. Would a dream be _this _painful?

"Time for bed, sleepy." He said carefully sitting up. Lilly gave him a look of disapproval. "You can't stay out here all night. Lets go in."

He saw to it that Lilly got off the swing alright without hurting herself. "Want me to carry you?" Lilly nodded and Oliver took her inside and to his bed room.

"But Oliver?" Lilly spoke.

"You can't sleep in your wet and torn up clothes." He told her. He went to his dresser drawer and pulled out some sweat pants and a slightly over-sized t-shirt. "Put these on." He handed Lilly the clothes.

"But Oliver-" Lilly started.

"I'll cover my eyes." He said, doing so, but Lilly remained motionless.

"Fine, I'll turn around, too." Oliver said with a sigh. He hope this joking was making Lilly laugh a little, because laughter is truly the best medicine.

Lilly began to pull her shirt off through her sleeves. Oliver became a tad uneasy.

"On second though, I'll just wait outside the door." He said, leaving. He didn't think it would be such a good idea to stay in the room while that was taking place. Not now, Not after the horrific events.

"Clothed?" Oliver asked, knocking once on the door. Lilly opened the door to let him back in the room.

"Wow." Oliver said. "I wish _I_ looked that good in that!" Lilly gave him an awkward look, but Oliver just laughed it off.

"Can you get in bed alright?" Oliver asked, hoping she'd say no, but Lilly nodded. "Which mean I'm going to lift you, anyway."

Oliver placed her down in bed on her back. He fluffed the pillow and tucked her in.

"There you go." He said softly. "Please try to get some sleep, Lills. I know you're in physical and emotional pain, but sleep will do you good."

Oliver reached over and shut the light off and Lilly closed her eyes. Oliver walked back, leaned over, and gently placed a small kiss on her cheek, just above her injury. "Goodnight, Lills." He whispered.

Oliver made his was towards the door, but he stopped when he heard Lilly's voice.

"Donut?" He heard her say and turned around. He saw her form a smile with her eyes still shut. "Thanks."

Oliver stood frozen; his eyes glued on Lilly. It hurt him so much to see her in pain like that. It was the worse thing he had ever gone through. There was a upside to the pain, though. He enjoyed taking care of his best friend and knowing that she was safe when he was there with her. A mixed bag of emotions began scrambling in Oliver's heart. He was a wreck, yet joyful at the same time.

Oliver did something he hadn't done in ten years: he shed a tear. One tear for the pain...and for his love of his best friend.

**AN: If you liked what you read, I have more drafts of the second tear written, but I have a question: would you guys rather read the rest of this story in one chapter per tear...or would you want a few filler chapters (with lots of Loliver love, cause it's the best kind of love there is :) before the actual event? It's up to you guys. I have both formats complete. Regardless, I hope you like this idea for a story.**

**-drummer8907**


	2. Tear 2: I Want You to Know part 1

**AN: First off, thanks to AColdSky, XLoendLOLiver4eveX, Becky143jonas, princess cutie, and ForeverV for the reivews! A big thanks goes out to everyone who put this story on alert and favorites as well! :) It looks like most people wanted some fillers, and your wish shall be granted.**

**This part of the story takes places right after graduation at an event called "Bonvoyage", which is something I had at my school. It's basicly like a gaint party (it's quite fun in real life, trust me.) As a warning now, it's a little long. I decided to throw all of this in because I felt like it would make more sense to have some background information instead of just jumping to the real deal. Besides, there's some mini Loliver moments coming up that I just couldn't deprive you guys of :) This is part 1 of 3 with chapter 2. Hope you like it and R/R.**

**  
**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The principal of Seaview High school announced. "I'm proud to present to you the class of 2010!"

Graduation caps shot in the sky and sounds of cheering and applause filled the air. The new graduates marched off the field and back up into the school. They were greeted by a standing ovation from family, friends, and their now former teachers. The journey through high school was over.

Once back in the school, everyone crowed in the gym to receive their actual diplomas from their home room teachers. Ms. Kunkle had them in a box and fifteen very anxious teens were crowding around her. She reached in and read off the names of the diplomas she had grabbed.

"Oken, Stewart, and Truscott!" She called, handing that all-mighty document to Oliver, Miley, and Lilly.

"Thank you, Ms. Kunkle!" Miley said happily.

" Eeep! Thank you!" Lilly squealed she received the paper.

"I'm free!" Oliver shouted, snatching the paper and jumping for joy. "Miley! Lilly! We did it!"

Just then, four figures appeared by the gym door exits. The three grads ran up to them.

"Mom!" Lilly and her mother embraced.

"Dad!" Miley hugged her father.

"Jackson!" Oliver held his arms open and attempted to trap Miley's older brother in them.

"What the heck, Oken!?" Jackson shouted, escaping his grip. "Your mom's right there!" There was Mrs. Oken; standing there trying to not laugh at her son.

"Opps. Sorry, mom." Oliver apologize and went to give his mother a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Robbie Ray Stewart told Miley as he rubbed her head. "I'm proud of all of you!" He turned to Lilly and Oliver's moms. " Why these two youngins here have spent so much time with Miley and being at house that I feel as if they're my own."

"You can keep me, Mr. Stewart!" Oliver burst.

"Oliver Oscar Oken!" His mother lightly slapped her son on the shoulders.

"Think about it." Heather, Mrs. Truscott, said. "It may not be such a bad idea."

"Hmm..." Oliver's mom thought, tapping her finger to her chin. "Why don't I send him to live with_ you_, Heather? He and Lilly sure get along well."

Everyone laughed, except Oliver and Lilly. They faked a little laugh, just to play along. Oliver's face was even getting red.

"Ok, enough chit-chat!" Oliver interrupted the amusement. "Us grads have to go get ready for Bonvoyage!"

"Oh yeah, the beach bonfire." Jackson said. "I remember mine. Good times,_ good times_."

"Which I trust Miley _will _have because _she_ won't get her self into a _hotdog eatin' contest _and spend half the night _and _the next _three days _puking!" Mr. Stewart said, glaring at his son. Jackson became slightly embarrassed, looked both directions, turned around, and sprinted off to his car.

"Jackson is so..._Jackson_."Miley said.

"Well, you kids go off and have your party tonight." Lilly's mom said. She turned to Lilly. "If you need anything, dear, just call me."

"I'll be fine, mom." Lilly replied in a bit of disgust. She had just graduated high school. Why was she still being treated like she was ten? "I'll have Miley and Ollie."

"Take care of Lilly." Mrs. Truscott told Miley.

"And make sure my son comes back in one piece...and not throwing up hotdogs." Mrs. Oken told the girls. She then turned to Mr. Stewart. "Sorry, Robbie Ray. No offense on Jackson."

"None taken." He replied.

"C'mon, guys, lets go!" Miley shouted, yanking Lilly's one arm while Oliver grabbed a hold of her other one. Miley was running and pulling them both out the doors and down to the parking lot.

"There they go; the three amigos." Mr. Stewart announced with a sigh.

"I wish I was their age again, just to relive the friendships I had." Mrs. Truscott said.

"I have a feeling they'll be just as close as they are now forever." Mrs. Oken said." Maybe even closer..."

* * *

"I'm so excited for the bonfire!" Miley said when she finally drug her friends to their cars.

"Me too!" Lilly replied. "It's going to be a night to remember forever!"

_"Oh it's going to be a special one." _Oliver said to himself._ "A night I know you'll never forget..."_

"Oliver?" Lilly said, waving her hands in front of his face. He was staring off into space with a seemingly large grin. Lilly actions weren't helping. "Hey Donut! You're zonin'!"

"Huh wha-?" Oliver snapped out of his little fantasy.

"Oh Oliver, you're such dork!" Lilly said, grabbing his cap off his head to smack him with it.

"Well, I'll see you guys at the bonfire check in." Miley said, opening her car door. The annoying beeping noise indicating that the door was opening and the driver didn't have a seatbelt on went off. "Which is in..." Miley started her car to look at the clock. "about an hour!? Sweet Nibblits! Got to go, ya'll! See ya!" Miley hurried off, out of the parking lot, and out of the school.

"I got to go home and pack some things myself." Lilly said to Oliver. "I'll meet you there."

"Uh, yeah. I have...to- wait. Did Miley say an _hour_!?" Oliver asked, franticly.

"Uh,_ yeah_." Lilly said, like she was stating the obvious. "It's going to start getting darker out soon."

"Yikes! I'm_ never _going to make it if I don't leave_ now_!" Oliver had become a crazed maniac. He unzipped his gown and threw it in the back seat of his car." Bye Lills! I lo...I lo..." Oliver paused for a brief moment. "I'll look for you!" Oliver peeled out of the parking lot.

" Oliver!" Lilly yelled after him. "Your cap!" It was useless; He was half gone.

_"I'll never understand that man."_ Lilly said to her, watching Oliver fly over a speed bump around the corner from the side mirror of her car. _"I wonder what he has up his sleeves." _Lilly, who although was in a little bit of a hurry, was the only one to drive slowly and safely out of the school and all the way home.

Back at his house Oliver ran up the porch stairs and straight to his room. His mother wasn't home, because she, Mr. Stewart, and Mrs. Truscott had gone out to eat.

"Think, Oken, think!" Oliver shouted out loud. "Oh, you should have planed this better, you dimwit!"

He was dashing around his room, finding everything he needed for the party. It was sort of like the freshman lock in he had attended four years ago. The people stayed there from the check in time to early morning; no one is allowed to leave. Oliver didn't understand how that rule was going to work on an open public beach, but why buck the system?

"Ok, shorts, shirt, flip-flops, hoodie if it gets cold..." Oliver was saying these items aloud as he flung them into his old gym bag. "Deodorant." He paused. "Better use some of that first."

Oliver continued with his checklist. "Extra batteries for my iPod, my cell phone, and my camera...no, wait. I'm sure the girls will take theirs for a million pictures...because they're _girls_."

Satisfied with everything, Oliver pulled the drawstrings on the bag tight, swung it over his shoulder, and left the room. About three seconds later, he flew back in and flung open his nightstand's top drawer. Inside it was a shoe box full of little useless things to many people, but to Oliver, they were special. Oliver grabbed what he wanted out of the box, slammed the drawer shut and stuffed it in his bag.

"I almost forgot the thing that's going to make this night unforgettable." He said, shutting his bedroom light off, and left his house. He was ready for tonight.

* * *

For the first time in his entire life Oliver was on time for an important event. He knew he couldn't be late today. It took him weeks of planning so he had to get every just right...or at least he'd try to stick with it.

Oliver knew he'd beat Miley and Lilly to the bonfire. Part of the event was semi-formal, meaning you had to look decent. To Oliver, this meant church going clothes, but he already had a nice outfit on under his cap and gown for graduation. He was wearing a dark, midnight blue fancier shirt with horizontal stripes in the center different shades of blue, starting lightest at the top and darker at the bottom. A pair of khaki pants completely his look. Although the students were told no tennis shoes for this half, Oliver some how got by with wearing his plain black Vans.

He started to walk over to the table designated for signing in, when he heard a voice:

"Sign me in, too, Ollie!"

Oliver turned around, knowing it was Lilly. (No one else called him 'Ollie'. Not even his mom.) Once he saw Lilly's outfit...and nearly dropped to the ground.

She was wearing...a dress.

Lilly's worn a few dresses before, but Oliver didn't expect her to come to the bonfire dressed like that. She had on an aqua colored dress that sparkled with white sequence flowers randomly dotting it. Her shoes were flats in the same color, almost sandal looking. Her hair was down, which was something unexpected. No helmet hair today.

"N-Nice outfit." That's all Oliver could mange to get out of his mouth. He was thinking other things...many different things, yet he couldn't form any of them.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself." Lilly smiled.

"So, where's Miley?" Oliver asked, bending down to sign the sheet. He tried to snap out of his daze himself this time, rather than being embarrassed if Lilly had to do it again.

"I don't know." Lilly said, stealing the pen from Oliver, because she knew he wasn't going to sign her name in like she'd asked. "She should be here soon."

"Hey guys!"

Miley was just pulling in. She, too, was wearing a dress, but not that Oliver cared to take much notice of. She's Hannah Montana; she always wears something fancy. He dress was a golden yellow color with sequences. Her shoes were matching flats like Lilly had. The only differences between the two was that Miley had her hair up and she also wore her 'Miley' necklace.

"Hey Miley." Oliver said, coolly.

"Sign me in, Lills." Miley said.

"Of _course _I'll sign you in!" Lilly said cheerfully, but then turned to Oliver. "Because unlike _somebody_, _I_ listen to my _best friend _when she asks for a _simple_ favor!"

"Well, _sor-ry_!" He replied. "I showed up_ early _for once and this is the thanks I get!"

"Geez! You guys fight like an old married couple!" Miley butted in. He had a grin on her face. "How sweet!"

Lilly turned to Oliver and froze. He could feel his face warming, but he hoped that Lilly couldn't tell.

"Aaaaand, enough of that..lets go!" Oliver said, scurrying away, but hinting for the girls to follow.

They went where a make shift pavilion was set up. It was just a bunch of chairs under a party tent. There was an electronic screen at the front which was hooked up to a laptop.

They found some seats and went to sit. Oliver backed up and motioned for Lilly and Miley to go ahead of him.

"Ladies first." He said.

Lilly went in to the row first, but Miley just stood there.

"Wouldn't _you _rather sit next to Lilly?" Miley asked. Thankfully, Lilly didn't hear.

"I said _ladies first_." Oliver repeated himself, almost talking through his teeth. People have always picked on Oliver and Lilly because they were so close of friends. Miley usually stayed out of it, because Oliver thought she understood.

Miley winked at Oliver. "Just sit." She said.

Oliver sighed and took the seat next to Lilly. "Happy?" He muttered to Miley, but she didn't say anything. She just sat down to his left.

"Wonder what that's all about." Lilly said, pointing to the screen.

"Movies maybe?" Oliver asked.

The three talked amongst themselves for about ten minutes. More and more of the recently graduated class of 2010 were coming and cramming in to this little area. Once all the seats were filled, one of the trio's weirdest teachers, Mr. Coreli, appeared and went to stand in the front.

"Ladies and Gents, may I have your attention please?" He asked in his weird voice.

"I thought we got rid of him." A random male vice said a few rows back.

"Hey, hey now. I heard that!" Mr. Coreli scolded. "Though, it's not like I can give you detention of something."

"Wake me when it's over." Oliver whispered to Lilly. He used to say that to her every day in class. Usually, he'd lay his head on his desk, but since there were no desk for miles, Oliver chose the next best thing; Lilly's shoulder.

"Anywho, welcome to the class of 2010 Bonvoyage Bonfire! Woo!" Mr. Coreli seemed a little too thrilled to be here. Everyone was excited, but they just weren't thrilled to here a Coreli speech.

"This is going to be one killer night, folks! We've got a ton of fun things planed for you guys to do tonight, but first, the rules."

A murmur of groans sounded.

"I know, I know." He said. "Sorry to do this, but I have to explain a few things." Mr. Coreli cleared his throat." Obviously, we're at the beach, so fill free to take a swim..._daylight hours only_! Otherwise, we can't see you. Secondly, no one is to leave this beach for any particular reason unless it was cleared up with me or another chaperon."

"What are we, four!?" Another voice blurted out, but it was ignored.

"If you get tired, no;_ when _you get tired," Mr. Coreli started up again. "There will be certain areas sectioned off. Guys in one and girls in the other...and _no_ sneaking! Someone will catch you and you _won't_ like the punishment. And well, this last one I think is a little pointless...but you all know not to mess around with the fire, right? I mean, you've heard that bear tell you not to on TV."

By this point in the speech the crowd was either half asleep, like Oliver, or growing restless.

"That's about it." Mr. Coreli said, but before cheers could be made, he butted back in. "Oh wait, one last thing. I know you're all probably wondering why you had to dress the way you are for a party at the beach. Well the truth is there was a little meltdown on the school's computer system...and the senior class picture from May Day a few weeks ago was lost...so we're just going to retake it real quick with you guys sitting where you are."

"That's it!?" Lilly blurted out. "I wore _this _thing for nothing!?" She tugged on her dress.

"Oh C'mon, Lilly. It was worth it." Miley said. "Besides, we're all going to look really small in order for all of us to fit in the shot."

"Ok, ok." Mr. Coreli said. "The photographer the school hired couldn't make it tonight...so I'm giving it a go."

"This should turn out_ great_." Miley muttered, sarcastically.

"Now everyone sit up and smile!" Mr. Coreli said. "No hand jesters now, gentlemen in the back. I see the wheels turning in your head!"

Miley and Lilly checked the people sitting in the row behind them to make sure no one was going to give them bunny ears or some other immature action.

"Ok, on the count of three!" Mr. Coreli held up the camera and readied himself for the shot. "One...two...three!"

The camera bulb and flashed a very bright light. It left spots in Miley and Lilly's eyes. It was such so sharp that it scared Oliver.

"Ahh!" He screamed, shooting up from his prior position. "What was that!?"

"Nothing." Miley replied. "We just took a group picture for the yearbook."

"Oh, that explains it...we did_ what_!?" Oliver slightly began to panic. "But I- Lilly was- I told her to-"

"Oh yeah." Lilly said, smiling. "You can wake up now."

Now the whole senior class and the rest of the kids back at Seaview were going to Oliver resting her head on Lilly's shoulder...

But he didn't care...

"Alright. You kids can le-" Before Mr. Coreli could finish his sentence half the chairs were empty. "Maybe I should just retire." he said to himself as he moped away.

"I've _got_ to get out of this." Lilly tugged at her dress and then yanked Miley out of her seat. "Come with me."

"Why? You look really nice!" Oliver felt the words slip out of his mouth. He quickly tried to pretend that he didn't say anything.

"Just give me five minutes." Lilly explained. "Then I'll be back, k?"

Oliver nodded, and the girls hurried off, leaving him alone. He started getting a little hot in his dressier clothes, so he too left to change.

"_Maybe..._"He thought to himself, switching his clothes in the guys changing area. "_Maybe it's not the right day for this. It's not the right place_."

Once he was finished, he walked back to the pavilion and waited. He knew he could beat the girls. It didn't take too long for 'Smokin' Oken' to ready himself.

He just sat there, confused. Thoughts ran wild, but when he saw Lilly as her cordial self walking with Miley, something inside made him change. He shook his head.

"_No_. _It's going down tonight._"

**Once again, I apologize for the length, but it will all come together in the thrid part. As kind of a side note, I based some of these events on things that actually happened with my expericence. (they don't actually hand you your real dimploma, and at my school, we get our yearbooks in the fall of the FOLLOWING year. How retarded is that!?)**

** Anyway...are Mrs. Oken and Miley on to something? Are Lilly and Oliver just being themselves...or is it shameless flirting? Part 2 of this chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon, so keep reading! :)**

**-drummer8907**


	3. Tear 2: I Want You to Know part 2

**AN: Thanks to xXLysXXNoodlesXx and XLoendLOLiver4evaX for reviewing, and everyone who put this on story alert/favorites :) Here is part 2 of the second chapter. Some slightly more interesting events take place. It's all just leading up to the final part. It's still a little long, but not as long as the last one. I hope you like it and R/R.**

**One more thing. I usually post these updates late at night, so my brain isn't always functiontion properly. With that being said, I forgot to include my disclaimer...so I DON'T on Hannah Montana or anything related to it. If I did, we all know that I'd be working with the writters of the show to get Lilly and Oliver together for real :) **

**Anyway, here's the next part. Enjoy!**

The night started off a little iffy, but things were getting back on track. Lilly had somehow talked Oliver in to playing volleyball with her and Miley.

"Lilly, you _know_ I don't like volleyball. I'm not good at it!" Oliver whined.

"Volleyball's easy! You'll have fun!" Lilly assured him.

Although he hated to admit it, Oliver did enjoy himself. It took some time to work up to that point, but he did have some help.

"Uh, Lilly?" He asked, looking over at her arms and trying to put his in the same way. "How do I do this again?"

"Here" Lilly laughed. "You have to do it like this."

She stood behind Oliver and slowly instructed him by placing her arms around his and moving them to the right position.

Oliver knew partly what he was doing, but he didn't expect Lilly to actually grab his arms like that. He decided to play along.

"Like this?" He asked, tangling them together.

"Not...quite." Lilly let out another small laugh. "But close enough."

After a few games and a few too many volleyballs to the head, Oliver decided that he had had enough.

"Can we...do something else?" He asked, rubbing his head in slight pain.

"You had fun, didn't you, Oliver?" Lilly asked him.

"I did, watching him use his head to return the ball." Miley said, laughing.

"You would." Oliver replied angrily glaring at her.

"The sun is starting to go down." Lilly announced. "Lets go see if the got the fire going."

"And some hotdogs." Oliver added, as he started to limp away, although nothing was wrong with his legs. He just liked being over dramatic sometimes. "I think I deserve a few hundred of them after this."

"You're getting _one_." Miley explained. "Remember what happened to Jackson? I promised your mom I would watch you so you don't fall down the same hole."

"Fine!" Oliver replied. "One for me...and I get half of Lilly's."

"Boy you_ know _I don't share my hotdogs!" Lilly slapped him. Oliver flinched back.

"Another little lover's quarrel." Miley said to no one in particular, but Oliver just happened to hear. He wanted to say something but he figured he better not, just incase Lilly hadn't heard the remark.

As the sun was setting, the three got their hotdogs and started looking for a place to sit and eat. Lilly and Miley watched as Oliver inhaled his hotdog. They both kept a watchful eye on him to see if he was going to make a move for theirs, but Oliver knew better. The food wasn't what interested him, and getting sick was definitely not on his agenda for tonight.

"What now?" He asked, pitching his empty water bottle into the recycling bin.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Miley said, pointing out the fact that the pavilion was filling up with a sea of people.

"Lets check it out." Lilly suggested.

They walked over and saw that the giant screen was blue, like the starter screen before you watch a movie.

"Ooh a movie!" Lilly squealed happily and tugged on Oliver's arm "Lets watch it!"

"Wait." Oliver said. "What movie is it?"

The screen turned black and everyone became quiet. Beginning credits and the warning screen had passed while the three stood there and waited. Once the first scene of the movie appeared, Oliver snapped backwards. It was the same movie that he and Lilly had gone to see that one summer day two years ago.

The day her father went psycho.

The day she came running to him, bleeding profusely and crying.

The day he held her in his arms, almost rocking her to sleep.

The day he kissed her on the check to make the pain go away.

The day he saved her life and she changed his forever...

Oliver couldn't stand to watch that movie again. He didn't have it in him. Not after what happened that night. He just couldn't do it.

"I-I'll pass." Oliver slowly backed up. "A-A-And you should too, Lills."

"Why?" She asked.

"What? Is Smokin' Oken _scared_?" Miley teased.

"No." Oliver said, firmly. "I-It's just that...Lilly and I saw this movie when it came out."

"But _I_ didn't see it." Miley rebutted.

"So go watch it." Oliver told her, pointing to the screen. "Lilly and I will find something to do."

"I can't leave her there alone, Oliver." Lilly said. "How would you like it Miley and I left _you_ somewhere by yourself?"

Oliver sighed in frustration, but it was also in sadness. He wanted to be with Lilly the_ whole _time.

"_Wait a second. This could give me time to clear my head for later on_." He thought.

"Oh, just go!" Oliver said, pushing the backs of his best friends. "I guess I'll just find you when it's over." Oliver turned on his heel and started to walk away with his head down.

"You'll live!" Miley shouted at his back. "You and Lilly can be apart for a few hours!" She waited for a response from Oliver, but he didn't answer. Lilly and Miley shrugged their shoulders and went to take their seats for the movie.

"Now what?" Oliver mumbled out loud to himself. All he was doing was making a circle on the beach. He couldn't quite settle his mind on his thoughts and feelings for Lilly.

"_I don't want to go back to my tent and sit alone like a loser!_"He thought. "_I wish Lilly would hurry back_."

After mindlessly walking around for about and hour and a half, Oliver went to sit by the fire. He was tired from walking and still sore from the volleyball game he was talked in to playing. All he needed was to relax by the fire and collect his thoughts.

"_Lilly, Lilly, Lilly_." He sighed out loud, but his words weren't audible. Oliver was getting bored sitting on a bench next to the fire alone.

Oliver was looking around for his company when he spotted a box with food items inside. It contained all the ingredients for smores; Lilly favorite.

"I've got to find Lilly!" Oliver exclaimed and took off running.

Meanwhile, back at the pavilion, the movie was almost over. Lilly and Miley were sitting somewhere in the middle row of seats. They were both enjoying the movie when Oliver suddenly came running up behind everyone.

"Lilly!" Oliver shouted in to the crowd. "There's smores!"

In an instant, the whole group of movie watchers snapped their heads back around to face Oliver in disgust.

"S-S-sorry." He apologized.

Although there were numerous faces glaring at him for interrupting the ending scene of the movie, Oliver's eyes immediately scanned to Lilly's face and fixed them there. He watched as her and Miley ducked out.

"Oliver!?" Miley was the first out from her seat and the first to yell. "You ruined the movie!"

"Rent it, Miley." He replied.

"Nice going, Oken!" Lilly said, slapping him on the head. "What a way to make everyone hate you now! Remind me to stay away from you at the five year reunion!"

"I said I'm sorry you guys." Oliver whined. "Don't you want smores, though, Lilly? You love them."

"Yeah, I love them." She said. "And sorry I snapped at you." She took her hand and rubbed Oliver's head on the spot she hit him.

"Aww!" Miley said, but she was quickly cut off by Oliver covering her mouth with his hand.

"Smores." He repeated, removing his hand. Miley folded her arms and stared back at him.

"I love these!" Lilly said, grabbing marshmallows and the rods to toast them with. "C'mon Miley!"

"Actually, I think I'm turning in." She said yawning.

"Why?" Lilly asked in a sad voice. "It's not_ that _late, is it?"

"It's just that I have a-" She pulled Lilly and Oliver closer to her and whispered "Hannah thing tomorrow."

"You sure you don't want one before you go?" Lilly asked, sticking her marshmallow on a toasting rod and putting it near the flames.

"Nah, that's ok." She replied. "My dad told me to get lots of sleep, and the chocolate will most _definitely _keep me up all night." She went and hugged Lilly from behind. "Goodnight, Lills!"

"Night." Lilly replied.

"Night, Oliver." Miley then moved behind him, put her hands on his shoulders, and whispered in his ear. "Good luck tonight."

"What?" Oliver asked, spinning around. He almost bumped Lilly, who was assembling her smore. Miley just kept walking, so Oliver got up after her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Oliver." Miley replied. "I know what's going on."

"What's going on?" He asked.

Miley sighed and pointed over at Lilly.

"N-N-Nothing's g-going on." Oliver tried his best to cover it up, but it was no use. Miley had read him the whole time.

"Oliver." She said, crossing her arms. "Don't play with me."

Oliver stood in silence for a few seconds before answering Miley. "How...how did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes." She told him, which gave Oliver a weird feeling. If Miley could tell what he was up to, does that mean Lilly could know, too?

"Wait, Miley?" Oliver called out. Miley was walking to her tent by this time.

"What?" She turned around.

"What if I mess up?" He asked, sounding so concerned.

"You've messed up once or twice in your life before," Miley told him. "But you'll find this will come easy. It works its own magic."

"I hope so." Oliver said in the same tone.

"Trust me. Now go run back there and make yourself a smore before Lilly eats them all." Miley instructed with a laugh. Oliver smiled back. "Good night and good luck." Those were Miley's last words to Oliver before she disappeared down the beach.

"There you are!" Lilly exclaimed as Oliver sat back down next to her. "You had me worried sick, Mister!"

"Sorry, _mommy_." Oliver joked. "I just had to ask Miley something."

"I'll let you off this hook this time." Lilly was talking to him as if she was his mother. "But next time there'll be trouble!"

"Just shut up and throw me a marshmallow." Oliver instructed.

"Can't. They're all gone." Lilly replied.

"You ate them all!?" Oliver shouted.

"No!" Lilly answered. "There wasn't that many left. There _are _other people here that like smores than us, you know."

"Stupid other people." Oliver muttered.

"Oh, quite whining! You can have half of mine." Lilly told him. Oliver expected Lilly to break off a piece and hand him. Instead, she stuck one end of the smore straight in his mouth. Oliver tried to tell Lilly thank-you, but he couldn't talk with the smore jammed in and the stickiness of the marshmallow.

"Problem solved!" Lilly said proudly, watching him chew.

As shocked as he was at her actions, Oliver was able to eat the smore without choking. Once he was finished, he smiled back at Lilly, but then gave her a funny look.

"Hey Lilly you...you got some chocolate on your face." Oliver pointed to a spot on the corner of her mouth. Lilly rubbed her hand across the spot.

"Did I get it?" She asked.

"Here."

Oliver took his pointer finger and wiped the chocolate off of Lilly's face.

"Wait a minute, Ollie. You have some, too." Lilly replied, doing the same thing.

"Thanks." Oliver said, smiling.

"You too." Lilly smiled back.

"_This is going pretty good_." Oliver said to himself. "_I've got the ball rolling a bit_."

Oliver was just about to ask Lilly if she'd take a walk with him, when Lilly suddenly got up off the bench.

"I think I'm heading to bed." She announced.

"What!?" Oliver exclaimed. "No! You can't!"

"It's after midnight." Lilly told him. "We all had a long day and I need my sleep."

"B-But it's so nice out!" Oliver was throwing anything and everything he could to make Lilly change her mind. "Why can't we sit by the fire a little while longer?"

"It's boring just sitting here, Oliver!" Lilly whined. "Look, I'll come get you first thing in the morning...and we could surf then or something, ok?"

"_That's most certainly not ok!" _Oliver thought. "_You can't leave now!_"

"I guess." Oliver replied solemnly. "Goodnight." I mumbled under his breath and started heading back to his own tent.

"Oh Oliver." Lilly sighed and headed off for the tent she was sharing with Miley.

**So Miley's got Oliver figured out, but Lilly still seems clueless. All I have to say is yay for shameless flirting :) Are things going to fall apart with Oliver's plan now that Lilly is turning in for the night? The conclusion to this chapter and tear is next! I will post it either later on this evening or tomorrow, depending on how many reviews I get. It'll be worth the wait, so keep reading!**

**-drummer8907**


	4. Tear 2: I Want You to Know part 3

**AN: I can't believe how fast these reviews for the last part came in! I've got quite a lot of people to thank! princess cutie, ForeverV, xXLysXxNoodlesXx, LoliverLova24, Becky143jonas- thanks for the great reivews! IheartORANGE- you've reviewed, put this story on alert and favorites, you've done it all. thanks a bunch :) You guys are dying for the conculsion to this tear, and here it is! It's a little shorter than the others, but it's the content of the chapter that matters; not the size. I think you'll be pretty happy with the results. Hope everyone enjoys it and continue to R/R.**

Oliver was lying down in his tent, eyes wide open and twiddling his thumbs. He had been lying there like that for a few hours now. His mind just wouldn't let him rest.

"You blew it, Oken." Oliver was talking to himself. "You let her walk away. Tonight was the night that you were going to settle things once and for all. This could have been your last chance to really explain yourself to Lilly and you screwed it up."

Oliver buried his head in his hands. "If I don't let this out soon, I'm going to explode!" He rubbed his hands on his face. He went to stretch his arms out when he knocked his bag. He felt the thing he had taken from the shoe box in his nightstand and shot up.

"There's still time." He announced. "I'm not backing down. I said I was going to do it tonight and I am. Lilly's going to know the truth and know it now."

Oliver reached in to the bag, pulled out his special surprise, and stuffed it in his pocket. "Lets go. It's show time." He told himself, and left his tent to find Lilly.

Oliver was half passed out with Mr. Coreli had made the speech about not sneaking around the opposite sex's sleeping grounds, but he was careful anyway. He didn't have to figure out what tent housed the sleeping Lilly. She told him she was sharing one with Miley. All he had to do was look for the bright pink one.

"Psst! Lilly! Lilly!" Oliver called out in a whisper once he found the tent "It's me, Oliver." He saw her figure's shadow sit up and unzip the tent opening just enough for her to stick her head out.

"Oliver!" She scolded, putting her finger over her mouth. "You're gonna wake Miley!"

"Sorry." He apologized.

"What do you want?" Lilly yawned.

"I-I can't sleep." Oliver explained.

"Well I can and I _was_!" Lilly answered back.

"I'm sorry, Lilly." Oliver apologized again. "Will you go for a walk with me?"

"Are you crazy!?" Lilly shouted, but quietly. "Do you know that it's-"

"Three AM, I know, I know." Oliver cut her off. "..But I need to walk with you. I have...I have to tell you something..."

"Can't you tell me here, now that you woke me up?" Lilly asked.

"Please, Lilly." Oliver begged softly. "_Please _just walk with me for a little. I won't keep you long, I promise."

"Oh..alright." Lilly gave in. She slowly unzipped the rest of the tent opening and crawled out.

"_Here we go_." Oliver thought to himself.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked. Oliver grabbed a hold of her arm as if he was escorting her to fancy ball.

"Down the beach to walk along the ocean." He informed her.

"Won't it get cold down there?" She asked, lifting her one eyebrow.

"You won't be cold." He assured, unzipping the hoodie he was wearing and handed it to Lilly to wear.

They made their way down the beach towards the waters edge and walked along just where the waves would come up on shore. They were both barefoot, but surprisingly the cool water felt good covering their feet. For Pacific Ocean water, it was quite a refreshing change.

"You've been quiet." Lilly pointed out as they walked. "I thought you had to talk to me about something."

Oliver almost forgot what he had to say to Lilly. He was too busy enjoying the fact that he linked her in his arms and they were taking this walk on such a beautiful night.

"Lilly," He began. "Do you remember that time two summers ago... when your dad had one of his episodes over the divorce?"

"I remember." She replied, a little quiet.

"You came running to me all cut up and bleeding...I helped take care of you that night."

Lilly titled her head down. She didn't like the feeling that was being brought on by this conversation, but she didn't want to upset Oliver. "Yeah." She answered.

"You...you had nasty gash on your face."Oliver continued. "I cleaned it out for you but do-" Oliver paused. Now he was starting to feel uneasy. "do you remember...I kissed your cheek...to-to make the pain go away."

Lilly slowly moved her hand to her check and gently brushed over the scar that was left from the injury. It was a very small one, because Oliver had taken her to get the required stitches she needed for it to heal properly the day after. The only ones who could tell it was there were the two of them. "I-It did." Lilly said, feeling her eyes watering.

Oliver walked Lilly to the middle of the beach and turned to face the ocean.

"I never felt the same after that night." He said, staring out to the sea." That's when I truly knew how much I cared for you. Everything became clear to me." He turned to Lilly. His voice stared to get crackly. "Seeing you lying there in my bed like that, how hurt you were...it scared me, Lilly. It scared me to death! I never want the thought loosing you. Never ever do I want to get that feeling! Never _ever _do I want you to go through that again! I want to know you're safe and happy...always."

Both Lilly and Oliver's hearts were pounded away in their chests. Lilly was just wanted for Oliver to go on, while Oliver was waiting nervously to see if she'd stop him. Nothing was said, so he took a deep breath and continued.

"I've been afraid...so afraid that I've kept this from you since then." Oliver said. "And-and now...this-this might be the-the last chance I have to tell you...a-a-and I just...I- I have to let you know..."

It was a crystal clear night. Only stars dotted the sky and the moon hung low. Its reflection shimmered in the water, just as Lilly's eyes were at Oliver's when he turned to look her directly. He took Lilly hands in his and let it out.

"I..love you..."

Oliver thought he had died at that exact moment. Lilly was motionless for a few seconds, before she was able to return the favor.

"I-I love you, too..."

Oliver pulled Lilly close and their lips met just as a wave crashed at the feet. It was a pure ecstasy moment for both of them. The kiss was deep, passionate, and meaningful, just as their feelings towards each other were. When they final broke apart, Lilly rested her head again Oliver's chest.

"I'm so glad you woke me up for this." She told Oliver, listening to his heart beat and knowing that it was beating for her. Oliver looked down and smiled.

"I'm not done yet." He replied. Lilly felt the vibration from his chest and picked up her head. "I have something for you."

She watched as Oliver stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little box. "This is a promise from my heart that I'll always be with you, protect you, and love you forever."

He handed the box to Lilly. Her eyes widened when she opened it. It was silver ring with a small blue gemstone cut into the shape of a heart. Amethyst was her birthstone.

"Ollie-Olive-Oliver." Lilly's voice was extremely shaky.

"Don't drop it." He teased. "It's a...promise ring."

"Oliver!" Lilly just repeated his name and pulled him to in long hug.

"Let me put it on you." Oliver said. Lilly pulled away and Oliver took her hand. He slipped the ring on her finger slowly and smiled. "Fits good, huh?" Lilly didn't have a verbal answer. She just reached up and kissed Oliver again, just as passionately as the first time.

"Come lay with me for a while, Lilly." Oliver asked once they had finished. "I want to be with you tonight."

"I want to." Lilly said. "But you know the trouble we could get in to."

"Please stay with me." Oliver begged much like he did before. "It's the only thing missing to make this the perfect night."

Lilly put her hand to his face. "It's already been the perfect night."

Oliver smiled. He had gotten Lilly's approval. "Can I at least walk you back to the tent?"

"I'd love that." Lilly replied with a smile.

"But wait a better idea." Oliver said. He gently scooped her up in his arms like he did the day she was hurt. Lilly cuddled against his chest as Oliver carried her away.

"Here we are." He announced, letting her down. "Now go get some rest...and come see me first thing in the morning."

"I will." Lilly said. Oliver kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Lills." He spoke softly.

Lilly tugged on Oliver shirt for him to bend his head down. She placed another soft kiss on his lips. "Goodnight, Ollie." She replied before heading back to sleep.

Oliver watched Lilly get settled in silence. "_Mission accomplished." _He said to himself. Now that Lilly knew what he had been holding back from her and that she was doing the same to him, Oliver felt the overwhelming feeling of love burst through him. He just stood there for awhile, taking it all in. It was then that Oliver cried his second tear; the first tear since that fateful summer night that started it all.

** See, everything worked out...but I bet you kinda had a feeling that it would. ;) I'm actually not done with the third tear yet. It may have parts like this one, but only two including the actual scene. The weekend's coming up, so I will try to do my best to supply you guys with your daily dose of Loliver love. You keep reading and I'll keep writting!**

**-drummer8907**


	5. Tear 3: You Look Beautiful part 1

**AN: Thanks to xXLysXxNoodlesXx, xxMissCutiexxm, princess cutie, and IheartORANGE for the reviews! I worked extra hours last night finishing up the first part of a two part "tear three" for you guys. It's a BIG update, and when I mean "big", I mean about 3,700 words! (What can I say, I love to write. If you read my bio, you'll see what I mean.) The setting for this is about four months after Lilly and Oliver's graduation from college. Although is is a little long, it has a good reason to be. Both Oliver and Lilly's side of the story are expressed. I hope this will satsify your late-night Loliver loving and continue to R/R.**

Lilly and Oliver's relationship gained great strength for what already seemed unbreakable as they hit their college years. They had both planed on attending the same college before they even finished high school. Neither of them ever wanted to be apart from each other, friendship or in love. Of course, they had secretly hoped for love in the back of their minds before their wish came true.

The college Oliver and Lilly chose to attend was the University of Southern California. It was here that the two would obtain their degrees in fields that were closely related. Oliver selected Business as major along with the technical department of Broadcast Journalism as a minor. Some were surprised at his choices, but he was better with math and logic reasoning than people thought. Lilly went to study Journalism and Public Relations. With these choices, Lilly could do several different jobs. She rather enjoyed writing, and had hopes of being a columnist for a magazine.

College, for many, is a time of wild parties and freedom. However, that was not the case for this couple. Both of them wanted a stable, prosperous future, so they tried their hardest to concentrate on their work. This doesn't mean they lived their life as if there were in a prison cell. There were parties and plenty of good times, they just knew how to handle the situations.

The four years Lilly and Oliver spent together at USC held such great memories, but their final few days were the best. Graduation was being held in mid May. Oliver didn't have to worry about loosing Lilly like he did earlier. He purposed to her the night before (May 16th) in the way Lilly had always dreamed. It was another perfect night, which would hopefully lead them to a perfect life together.

Plans for the wedding started immediately following graduation. Almost every girl has had their wedding planned out in their heads every since they were little, and Lilly wasn't an exception. Though her ideas were a bit different than Oliver expected, he was going to do anything his fiancé wanted. Any sacrifice he was to make would be a small price to pay for everything Lilly had done for him over the years.

The date was set for Saturday, September 23rd, 2014 at four pm at their local church. Just getting to that point, however, was going to drive these two love birds up a tree.

Oliver was sound asleep on the couch at Jackson's apartment. He went to subconsciously lie on his side when he rolled right off the couch, hitting the floor hard.

"Ah! What the!?...Ow!" He screamed from the floor.

"You're finally up!" Jackson announced, walking in the living room from being upstairs. "It's about time!"

"Well aren't you little miss happy sunshine today." Oliver grunted at him as he picked himself up from the floor. "And couldn't you have at least warned me your couch is as comfortable as a bed of rocks!?"

"Cheer up, Oken!" Jackson said. "You won't be sleeping on my couch ever again. By the end of the today you'll be a married man. You'll have a big soft bed to sleep in. Of course, if you tick of Lilly, you'll probably be stuck on a lumpy couch like mine."

Oliver smiled. " For Lilly, I'll do anything."

"You say that now," Jackson replied, patting Oliver on the back. "but trust me, things will change."

"It's funny how you give all this advice and tell all these stories when you're a single man and have been for about a year now." Oliver brought up a good point.

"Hey, I'm doing_ you _the favor here!" Jackson explained. He started walking into the kitchen while ranting. "You're my little sister's best friend. She told me she was taking Lilly in, and that Lilly didn't want you home alone before the wedding so I _offered_ to house you. You can sue me in for back pain when you're eighty, but right now, just be glad I'm such a nice guy."

"I'll be sure to do that." Oliver joked.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked, holding up a box of frozen waffles.

"Frozen waffles?" Oliver questioned."You're an engineer and you still eat those things?"

"I'm a single man in a Malibu apartment. Things are pricey, my raise hasn't kicked in at work, and dang it, Oliver, I like waffles!"

"Oh...ok?" Oliver raised his eye brow and slowly backed up away from Jackson. "I'll just, uh, have some Ramen."

"Ramen for breakfast!?" Jackson questioned.

"You went to college. You know how it is." Oliver said. "I lived of that and frozen pizza for four years."

"Eat a Poptart." Jackson tossed a box to Oliver. "We got to get cleaned up soon."

"Are you going down to the church early to help set up?" He asked, pushing the toaster down.

"I could help if you need me." Jackson told him.

"Well someone has to help me set up the technical stuff." Oliver replied. "It's not a lot of work, but it will go much faster if you help."

"I'll do whatever you ask me to." Jackson said. "It's your and Lilly's special day."

"I miss her." Oliver said with a sigh, as the toaster popped up.

"Call her." Jackson suggested. "I'm sure she's up by now. She and Miley are probably running around freaking out."

"Girls." Oliver said with a small laugh. "How typical."

"Yeah well we'll see how _you _hold up there, big boy." Jackson replied. "I'm going to head in the shower."

Oliver waited for Jackson to go upstairs before he reached in his pocket for his cell phone to call Lilly. The phone rang several times. It almost went to voicemail before it was picked up by someone_ other _than Oliver's future wife.

"Oliver!? What are you doing!?"

"M-Miley?" Oliver was confused. "W-where's Lilly?"

"In the shower...but you're really not supposed to know that."

"What do you mean?"

"You know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!"

"I know and I'm not. I just called to talk to her."

"You can't have _any_ communication with each other for twenty-four hours before!"

"That's the dumbest rule I ever heard!"

"Call if what you want, it's a staple of all weddings. You know Lilly would want you to obi by it."

"I know. She has her heart set on the perfect wedding. All I want is to make her happy."

"You always have, and you won't fail now."

"Do you think, um, you could tell her something from me?...Or-or is that against this 'rule' thing?"

"Hmm, I don't think it is, so sure."

"Just, um, tell her I miss her...a lot. That I can't wait to see her."

"She feels the same about you. She was more worried about sending you to Jackson's."

"I survived...although my back will suffer."

"Oh, hey, Oliver. Lilly's getting out so I got to go, ok?"

"Wait...Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Jackson and I are heading over to the church pretty soon. We need to make sure everything is set up and stuff...you're..you're still going to do that song that I asked you to, right?"

"Of course! You and Lilly are my two best friends in the world. I'd do_ anything _for you guys."

"Thanks Miley. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Oliver."

"Bye."

_"I still say that's a stupid rule." _Oliver said to himself, putting his phone back in his pocket. "_All I wanted to do was hear her voice."_ He sighed and headed upstairs to see if Jackson was done; for he needed to shower, too. Although her physical presence was missing, Oliver felt Lilly there in his mind and in his heart.

* * *

"Hey Miley? Who was that on the phone?" Lilly asked, walking into Miley bedroom from her shower.

"Oh, no one." Miley replied coolly, but then mumbled the real answer "Just Oliver."

"It was_ Oliver_!?" Lilly exclaimed. She grabbed the phone from Miley and flipped it open. "I should ca-" Just as she was about to dial, Lilly frowned and closed her phone. "No, bad Lilly! You can't talk to Oliver!" She tossed the phone on Miley's bed. It just nearly missed hitting her best friend. "But I sure wish I could!"

"He does, too." Miley said. "He was bummed that I wouldn't let him talk to you."

"It's for the best." Lilly said, drying her hair off with a towel. "Did he say anything, though? About me?"

"He told me to say that he misses you, and that he can't wait to see you." Miley replied.

"I miss him, too." Lilly pouted. This whole twenty-four hour apart thing is brutal!"

"But the reward isn't." Miley reminded. "You get to spend the rest of you life together."

"I don't know whether to feel excited or nervous now!" Lilly replied.

"Both." Miley replied with a smile. "Now dry your hair so I can fix it up. We don't have much time before we have to be at the church."

* * *

By the time both Oliver and Jackson were ready to leave, it was already in the afternoon. They didn't have a too long of a drive to the church from Jackson's place, but they still arrived a littler later than they would have liked. There was still work to be done before the ceremony.

"Hey. My dad's here." Jackson said, spotting Mr. Stewart getting out of his car.

"That's an extra set of hands." Oliver replied, stepping out.

"Hey dad!" Jackson called his father over to him and Oliver.

"Hi son." Robbie Ray replied. He walked over to Oliver and patted his back. "And how are we hanging in there, buddy? Nervous?"

"Not really." Oliver replied. "Although, now that you said something I'll probably get that way."

"There's nothing to be nervous about!" Mr. Stewart assured him. "You've found the right girl in Lilly. You two will be happy together for the rest of yours lives."

"I hope so." Oliver slightly turned red. He couldn't help it. The slightest mention of Lilly gave Oliver that warm, fuzzy feeling, and he just had to react that way every time.

"So how come you're here so early, dad?" Jackson asked.

"Well I got a call from Miley saying that her and Lilly are running a little behind schedule, and she wanted to make sure you had things ready for a song she's supposed to do?"

"Oh good." Oliver said. "I'll definitely need your help. I'm still a beginner with all this guitar setting up stuff."

"What song's Miles doing?" Jackson asked. "One in a Million?"

"No, but I bet you that's what Lilly is expecting to hear." Oliver answered. "I'm not saying what it is."

"Miley didn't tell me everything, but she talked a little about it." Mr. Stewart informed. "It's beautiful from what I heard."

"It is." Oliver replied. "I hope Lilly likes it."

"She'll never know if we don't get set up." Jackson said. "Lets get this done now. We won't have much time."

The three men made their way into the church. They saw that it had been decorated to Lilly's exact instructions. Oliver thought everything looked wonderful and hoped Lilly would, too.

"When's Father Muir getting here?" Jackson asked Oliver.

"I thought he already would be." Oliver replied.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Father Muir had appeared from the back of the church.

"Hello Father." The three said in unison.

"Oliver Oken." Father Muir put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "I remember when you and Lilly were just little things. How you two use to sit together at every service in the same spot. You both came to youth group regularly and did a lot of good things for this church and the community here. Now, you're all grown up, and this is exactly how I had always pictured the two of you."

"Thank-you, Father." Oliver smiled. "There were some pleasant memories here."

"And I hope many more will be made." He replied. "Including one very special one today."

"That's why we're here so early." Oliver explained. "We're here to set up."

"Please, go do whatever needs to be done." Father answered. "If there's anything I can do, just ask."

"We're allowed to use the gazebo out back for pictures, right?" Oliver asked.

"Of course." He replied. "It's such a nice day out. The weather is perfect. You're pictures should turn out great. I'll be in my office if you need me."

Father Muir left and Jackson, Mr. Stewart, and Oliver moved some things around in order for Miley to have her space to perform. It wasn't anything big or spectacular. It was just a small place where there was an outlet for an amp for Miley's acoustic guitar. There was a sound booth in the back that had the traditional wedding march on a CD, but Oliver wanted a particular song to be play during the actual ceremony.

"All done." Mr. Stewart said.

"That didn't take too long." Jackson added.

"Nah, it's only- yikes, two o'clock!" Oliver had glanced at his cell phone for the time and started to panic. "I know Lilly and Miley will be here soon...and I'm not even ready yet!"

"The nerves are kicking in." Mr. Stewart said, jabbing Jackson.

"Oliver, you have plenty of time." Jackson assured him. "It's just a tuxedo. Imagine what Lilly has to go through in order to be ready."

"Can't...imagine...Lilly...bad..luck." Oliver was slightly starting to go crazy and both Robbie Ray and Jackson noticed it.

"Why don't you step out back for some fresh air for a little while before things get really hectic around here?" Mr. Stewart offered.

"That's a good idea." Oliver replied. "I just...I need some thinking time."

"You do what you need to do, son." Mr. Stewart said. "And if you want to talk, I'm here. I've been here, done that. If anything's bugging you just let me know."

"I've got a half hour until I have to be dressed." Oliver said sounded concerned.

"I'll come get you when it's time for that." Jackson said. "Just don't go skipping town on us. That would _not_ go well."

"I'd never leave." Oliver said. "I'll just...I'll be in the gazebo." With that, Oliver walked out the back door.

"He's only a little shaken up." Jackson said to his dad.

"I think he's handling it quite well." Robbie Ray replied. "Just be ready to catch him if he breaks for it over the hill."

"Or passes out during the ceremony." Jackson added with a laugh. "I can see him doing that, you know."

"Maybe they should get married wearing their old skateboard helmets...just in case." Mr. Stewart replied.

* * *

"Miley! Hurry up!" Lilly called out. "You're going to make me late for my own wedding!"

"Lilly, you have _two hours_!" Miley shouted back. She was upstairs getting her maid of honor dress. "I'll be down in a second. Just relax!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Lilly replied. "It's not _your _wedding day!"

"Everything will be fine." Miley said, walking down the stairs. "I called my dad, and he's there with Jackson and Oliver right now."

"Oliver's already there!?" Lilly asked, shocked. "He beat me!? How unlike him!"

"He's freaking out just like you." Miley explained. "My dad said he told him to take a breather."

"I don't want him upset!" Lilly said.

"He's not." Miley replied. "It's nerves. Now go get in the car if you're in such a rush. Is your dress already in there?"

"In the trunk." Lilly said. "Give me yours."

Miley handed her dress to Lilly and the two left Miley's house for the church.

Miley pulled in to the space next to her brother's car once they arrived. She shut the car off and opened her door.

"Wait!" Lilly stopped her. "Call...call Jackson and tell him we're here. So I don't see Oliver..."

Miley stepped out side to call Jackson. While she was on the phone, she went to the trunk and got out the garment bags that held both her and Lilly's dresses.

"The coast is clear." Miley told Lilly. "Oliver's in one of the back rooms getting dressed."

"Oh good." Lilly replied, getting out of the car. "There's no chance he'll see me then."

The girls got their dresses and a few bags of hair and make-up supplies and headed for their own special changing room.

"I've got to use the bathroom, Lilly." Miley said once they got to the room. "Can I leave you for three minutes without having to worry you'll faint or something?"

"Pssh! Faint? Me?" Lilly replied. "I'll be fine!"

"Just looking out for ya." Miley said. "I'll be back."

She closed the door and walked about three steps down the hall before she heard Lilly call her back.

"I changed my mind! Miley! Get in here! I'm..I'm sca-" Lilly didn't want to use the word 'scared', because she really wasn't. "Oh, just hurry back!"

Miley smiled. "_Poor Oliver's got his hands full_." She thought.

* * *

It was quarter to four, and the guests were here. This was just an extremely small, immediate family function. Of course, Lilly and Oliver both saw the Stewarts as family. That's how they two wanted it to be.

Oliver was locked one room and Lilly was locked in on down the hall. Last minute spaz moments were occurring in both places.

"Ok, this is it." Oliver spoke out loud to himself as he fiddled with his tie repeatedly. "This is the day you've been hoping and praying for all your life; you and Lilly are getting married. You've got to make this the best day of her life. You've got to keep your cool and not do anything stupid."

"Oliver?" Jackson was knocking at his door. "It's show time."

"I-I- uh, I..." Oliver stuttered a bit. He ran his hands through his hair and checked everything one last time before he opened the door. "I'm...I'm ready."

Jackson and Oliver walked into the church. They took their places next to Father Muir and Miley. (She could have been escorted down with Jackson, but she didn't want to take any spot light away from Lilly.) There were only two other people present; Oliver mom and Lilly's mom. Although the two of them thought it was a little odd that Lilly and Oliver wanted to keep this event closed off to everyone else in their families, they respected their children's idea.

"_Mom's already getting watery-eye." _Oliver thought. "_I wonder how many packs of tissues she'll go through...and if she would spare one..._"

"Lilly will be walking in here in any minute." Miley whispered to Jackson. She motioned with her head from Jackson to check on Oliver. He turned to Oliver and spoke quietly through the side of his mouth. "You ready?"

"Just don't let me fall and get hurt when I faint." Oliver replied back in the same manner.

"When?" Jackson raised his eyebrow.

"If...I mean...no. Just..." Oliver had to keep his thoughts off of what could go wrong and put the focus on Lilly. "Thanks for being my best man."

Jackson just nodded in response, because the music had started to play from the system in the back, meaning Lilly was on her way.

* * *

"This is it." Lilly was franticly playing with her dress and her hair in her room. "The big day. This is what you've been dreaming of nearly all your life; you are Oliver are getting married. I hope nothing goes wrong. I hope...I hope Oliver's ok."

There was a knock at her door: "Lilly? Lilly, it's time to go."

Lilly opened the door and saw Mr. Stewart standing there. She smiled at him. "I'm ready."

"You know, when you first told me that you wanted _me_ to be the one to walk you down the aisle, I was a little concerned." Robbie Ray told Lilly as they made their way down the hall to the church doors. "It's really a father's job, and I'm not your dad."

"After what happened with between my parents, and how much he hurt me physically and emotionally, Oliver and I both decided we didn't want him anywhere near here. It would just ruin the mood for my mom and me."

"And I understand that." He replied.

"Besides, you know you've always been a dad to me, Mr. Stewart." Lilly told him giving him a little hug. "I wouldn't have anyone else do this for me other than you."

"Thank-you, darling." Mr. Stewart replied, hugging Lilly back. "Like I said at your high school graduation. You and Oliver are like my other kids. I'm very grateful to do this for you."

Lilly and Mr. Robbie Ray had arrived at the doors. He stuck his head in the door way to signal that they were ready.

"Ready?" He asked Lilly.

Lilly nodded back in response and smiled. The two linked arms and started to step inside.

"_Here we go." _Lilly and Oliver thought to themselves. They each too a deep breath and anxiously awaited each other's arrival.

**If you're reading this, you've made it through a huge update and live to tell about. Once again , I apologize for the length, but I think it will all come together. I now have the task of writting their wedding, which I started. I'll amdit it: this will be my first "real" wedding chapter I've ever written. (Most of the time, I just imply weddings without actually going into much deatial.) Keep tht in mind when you read the thrid tear. It will probably be up tomorrow night. Thanks again to everyone. Keeping readin and I'll keep writting!**

**-drummer8907**


	6. Tear 3: You Look Beautiful part 2

********

**AN: Thanks to xXLysXxNoodlesXx, XLoendLOLiver4evaX, princess cutie, IheartORANGE, LoliverLova24, and Becky143jonas for the reviews! Actually, I thank EVERYONE for patiently waiting for this chapter. (I didn't have as much free time this weekend to finish it as I thought I would.) I'm going to stress this again; I SUCK at writing weddings! I don't know why, but I just do. Here's a shot at Oliver and Lilly's. I hope it doesn't suck too bad, and that you R/R.**

Oliver watched in awe as Mr. Stewart rounded the corner with Lilly. Every step Lilly took closer to Oliver just made his heart melt. He tried not to let anyone catch on to how he was feeling. He wasn't going to faint, but he could feel his off beat heart pounding away in his chest. All of these overwhelming feelings, just by looking at her.

Lilly had on a flowing, strapless gown that what skinny and the top, but became pooffy towards the bottom. She carried a bouquet of Lillis in her hands, which made Oliver want to let out a small laugh, because it seemed cliché to him. There was a silky embroidered pattern around Lilly's dress, but Oliver couldn't quite make out what it was, nor did he care. This was really happening. He was really getting married to Lilly today. He couldn't help but drift his mind off to just her face, which was fixed on him as well. They two beamed at each other.

Mr. Stewart walked Lilly to her spot. She smiled at him, and he let her arm go to take a seat in-between the bride and groom's mothers. In the meantime, Father Muir cleared his throat and readied himself for the ceremony.

"We are gathered here on this lovely September evening to join these two young adults in holly matrimony. They are both good hearted and spirited individuals who have always seemed to be fond of each other. They have grown in to respectful and responsible adults right in front the eyes of every one who is in attendance today. It is in mine and God's honor that these two be wed on this very day."

"_This isn't so bad_." Oliver thought to himself as Father Muir made his speech. "_I can handle this_."

"The bride and groom have decided to recite their own vows." Father continued. "But first, the rings."

Oliver looked at Jackson. He handed him both of the rings to Oliver.

"Oliver," Father Muir said. "I want you state your vow and place the ring on Lillian's finger."

He swallowed hard at the lump that had grown in his throat from trying to hold back. Loosing himself in Lilly's eyes, Oliver began his vow.

"Lilly. From the first day of preschool when you held my hand, even though it was just to use my crayons, to high school days and our first kiss, to this moment right and forever...I will love you. I promise to be there for you at every waking moment of every day, month, and year. No one has ever made me feel the way that I do when I'm with you. You make me laugh, you make me smile. You've even manage to make me, 'Smokin' Oken, well up a bit, and I wouldn't publicly admit that if it wasn't true. You...you are amazing. Everything about you is perfect to me. I will always be by your side and love you through all eternity. For you, Lilly, I give my heart and soul."

Oliver never took his eyes off of Lilly when he gently took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. He tried not to give off the nervous vibe he was feeling.

"Lillian?" Father Muir motioned for Lilly to take her turn. Lilly blushed slightly and took a breath. She stared into Oliver's eyes before she started.

"Oliver. I knew there was something special about you ever since the day we met. Our bond as friends was the tightest one I had ever seen. As time progressed, we only grew stronger and closer. You were always there for me whenever I needed someone." Oliver could tell that Lilly was getting choked up. He knew what she was about to bring up next. "Through...through the good times...and the bad. When things took a turn for the worst with my life, you were there for me with open arms. You took care of me and saved me from horrible pain. When I'm with you, I feel safe and loved more than I ever have with anyone else. I promise to continue to love you and be yours through all eternity. For you, Oliver, I give my heart and soul."

"_She's trying to make me cry again." _Oliver thought after hearing Lilly's vow_."...Or faint_." It was taking a lot out of him not to do that. He still had that special surprise song to get through.

"Place the ring on his finger." Father instructed. Lilly did so, smiling. "_Wow, he's holding up pretty well_." She thought. "_He's not going to faint...or I hope he's not..."_

"If there is anyone here who thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

As imagined, there was complete silence in the church.

"Very well." Father Muir said. "Then by the powers invested in me, I n-"

"Wait!" Lilly's head jutted back in shock when she heard Oliver speak. She looked at him with hurtful eyes, but Oliver quickly cleared up the situation. "There's..something else I wanna say."

Father Muir motioned for Oliver to speak.

"I wanted to do something very special for you, Lilly." He began. "So for the past few months, I-I've been working on a song for you." Lilly's look when from confused to sweet. "M-Miley helped me through all the kinks, a-and if everyone doesn't mind...I'd like to perform it now."

Oliver looked over at Miley. She walked over to her guitar and plugged it in to her amp.

"I-It's called...You Look Beautiful..."

Miley gave Oliver the signal and started playing. Oliver hoped he wouldn't make a fool out of himself by singing, but he really wanted to do this for Lilly.

"I sat out on my porch one night  
Trying to figure out the wrong from the right  
Where was I to go in life and would I go real far?  
All my prayers were answered, when I saw a shining star  
And it was you...

All it took was one look in your eyes  
Those sparkling blue, twinkling lights of hope  
Of happiness and of dreams

Your flowing blonde hair and your warm, inviting smile  
Oh, how I've wanted to say this for a while now  
I look at you...and you look beautiful.

You're the only one for me  
You stole my heart and soul, that's when I'd knew we'd be  
Together forever, bound by a love unbreakable

Never had it said to you, but I must say  
Especially on our wedding day  
I look at you, and you look at me  
Only one word can describe you, Lilly  
I look at you  
And you...look...beautiful."

Never once did Oliver glance away from Lilly. She was just standing there, getting ready to ball her eyes out more and more after every word. At the end of the song, Oliver just smiled. He managed to not faint through this whole ordeal. Better yet, and more importantly, he loved the way it made him feel when he saw Lilly's reaction. Tears were starting to build up in Oliver's eyes and, they burned like crazy.

"_ No, Oliver. Not now. Not yet_." He scolded himself.

"That was rather touching, Oliver." Father Muir said, trying to get back on tack and finish the ceremony. "I've never had anyone choose to do something like that."

"C-Can you, can you just m-marry us?" Oliver was anxiously loosing himself. "I'm, I'm going crazy here."

Father Muir let out a laugh. "Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kis-"

Before Father Muir could even finish, Oliver and Lilly's lips crashed. Oliver knew Lilly was crying, and he felt a tear of his own drop, mixing with Lilly's to become one; just as they were.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Oken!" Father Muir happily announced. The claps, cheers, and cries (mainly from the newlywed's mothers) filled the air, but Lilly only heard one thing. She only heard Oliver's voice when he told her: "You look beautiful."

****

**WOW that was a horribly written song. / Sorry of you're disappointed in anyway. I didn't have the a lot of time, yet I wanted to try my best to put out an update. The most important thing is the sweet Loliver moments in this story, right? I'm going to put out a warning now: It'll be a few days before I update...probably by Tuesday night or Wednesday morning. You can dream about what the next tear will be until then. I really appreciate your reviews, so keep them coming!**

**-drummer8907**


	7. Tear 4: Together We Are Strong part 1

**AN: Thanks to xxMissCutiexx, xXLysXxNoodlesXx, XLoendLOLiver4evaX, princess cutie, IheartORANGE, and LoliverLova24 for reviewing! :) You guys have been p****atiently **wating for an update, and I'm not going to keep you any longer. This is the first part to the fourth tear. I'd like to say something without giving too much away...but if you cried after the last tear...you'd better get a box of tissues ready for this one once it's complete finished! Hope you enjoy and R/R.

It had been four years since the wedding. Oliver and Lilly had settled in to a lovely small house just fifteen minutes from where they grew up. They both had steady, well-paying jobs and were the happiest couple on their block. The Okens were living life just as they had always dreamed.

It was shortly after their fourth anniversary that Lilly found out she was pregnant. They were both every excited for the arrival of their first child, and they knew that some changes had to be made. The biggest change, however, was in Oliver. Although he was always a sweet and caring man, Oliver took a new lease on life. Nothing ever sadden him, and he very rarely got angry. His focus was on Lilly, their baby, and making sure that all three of them would have the best possible life together. In short, Oliver was readying himself to be the perfect dad; not "Daddy McDork".

Phones were ringing non-stop in the Oken household once the word of Lilly's pregnancy go out. Miley was ecstatic when she received the news and demanded that she would be the one to throw Lilly the perfect baby shower. Oliver and Lilly were the first real couple she knew that were having kids. (Jackson was already almost twenty-eight didn't have any of his own.)Planning a shower would be just as exciting for Miley as it was for Lilly.

"Well, What do you think!?" Miley asked excitedly as she walked Lilly out to her back deck to show her what she had done for the baby shower. It was decorated with balloons and streamers. The large octagonal picnic table, often where summer barbeques were held, had a decorated table clothe with confetti sprinkled all over.

"Aww, Miley!" Lilly replied in a squeal. "It's perfect!"

"Glad you like, Lills." Miley said.

"I _love_ it!" Lilly exclaimed. "You did all this for me?"

"Yep." Miley smiled.

"You're the best!" Lilly pulled her best friend into a close hug.

"Well...if you say so." Miley replied with a laugh. "Now we just have to wait for the guest to come. Where's Oliver?"

"He got called into the office an hour ago." Lilly explained with a sigh. "It figures something important would happen today."

"Yeah, but I don't think he'd want to stick around here with ten women for four hours being the only guy." Miley replied.

"Still." Lilly said. "It'd be nice to have him."

"I know he'll be back here as soon as he can." Miley assured her.

"He'll rush home if I tell him the cake's almost gone." Lilly said laughing. "That'll _definitely_ get him here."

"You bet." Miley replied.

Just as Miley and Lilly had finished laughing about Oliver and his love of cake, the door bell rang.

"Someone's here!" Lilly shouted, gleefully and ran back inside to answer the door. Miley walked back into the kitchen and started getting the food ready. The party was to start very soon.

"Mom!" Lilly cried as she opened the door to see her mother standing here. She had a big bag of gifts for Lilly in her left hand.

"How are you, sweety?" Heather asked, stepping inside and giving her only child a hug. "You feeling ok?"

"Just fine, mom." Lilly replied, hugging her back. "Oliver and I are getting antsy, though."

"As you should be." She told her.

"Miley's here. She set everything up." Lilly explained. "She's out back if you want to go sit."

"Ok." Mrs. Truscott replied. She held up the bag. "Do you want to put that some place special?"

"Uh, set it out back on the table for now." Lilly told her mom.

Lilly turned and went to close the front door when Oliver's mom appeared at the door step.

"Knock, knock." She said, taping on the open door.

"Mrs. Oken!" Lilly called out. She received a funny look back. "I mean, 'mom'! Come in!"

"You used to call me mom all the time when you and Oliver were little kids." Mrs. Oken explained. "Why call me Mrs. Oken now? You're my daughter-in-law!"

"You know I love you, Mrs...er, mom." Lilly caught herself before slipping up again.

"Where_ is _that son of mine?" She asked, looking around. "I was going to make him lug the baby's present in from the car."

"He had to stop in at work for a little bit, but he'll be here." Lilly said. "Don't worry about the gift. I can get it."

"Heavens no!" Mrs. Oken replied. "You shouldn't be lifting things when you're eight months pregnant! I don't want to hurt you or my future grandchild. I can do it."

"Hi Mrs. Oken!" Miley had come back in side to get a few more things. "How are you doing?"

"Miley Stewart!" She replied. "I hardly ever get to see you anymore! I'm just fine, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well, thanks." Miley replied.

"Hey Miley, can you help Oliver's mom get her gift out of her car?" Lilly asked. "I offered to," Lilly folded her arms across her chest and played the stubborn child role "But she wouldn't let me!"

"Of course." Miley answered, laughing at Lilly's actions. "Oh, Lills. I can picture your kid doing that...and Oliver loosing and giving in _every_ time."

"Probably." Lilly laughed. She turned to Mrs. Oken. "My mom's out back."

"I haven't seen Heather in a while either." Mrs. Oken said. "The package is in the back." She told Miley. "Just shut the trunk...and thank you very much for helping." Miley nodded and Mrs. Oken headed out to the deck.

"I was actually coming in to get you anyway." Miley told Lilly. "A few of your neighbors are out there."

"Oh good." Lilly replied. "This shower's getting busy!"

"I'll go get the gift and I'll be right back." Miley walked out the door to Mrs. Oken's car. Lilly went back outside to greet everyone who had arrived.

"There she is!" Mrs. Stevens, the wife of the couple that lived behind Oliver and Lilly shouted. She was sitting with the other neighbors. "Congratulations Lilly!"

"Thank-you, Dana." Lilly replied. "I'm glad you could make it. I thought you were bringing your little one?"

"She's visiting Alex's parents this weekend." Mrs. Stevens explained.

"She has to come over more often." Lilly said. "Oliver and I love playing with her."

"Oh, I 'm sure she'll be over more once your baby is born." Dana said. "She's excited for you guys. In fact, she made you and Oliver a card."

Mrs. Stevens handed Lilly a piece of folded construction paper. Inside were a bunch of drawing of flowers and some crooked little hearts. Mrs. Stevens' daughter was only five, but she knew enough to sign 'love' and her name on the card.

"Sarah's so cute." Lilly said. "Bring her over as soon as she gets home so I can thank her."

"Lilly?" Miley's voice echoed around to where everyone was. "Your friends from work are here!"

"Cassie! Mary Alice!" Lilly greeted her co-workers with open arms. "I'm so glad you guys could get off!"

"I was on vacation this week." Cassie replied.

"And I called in sick, just incase." Mary Alice answered, winking.

"This is great! Everyone's here!" Lilly said.

The shower ran smoothly. Everyone got along with each other and had a wonderful time. It was a typical ladies affair; a bunch of gossiping and laughing. Lilly was really enjoying the day, even though she missed Oliver.

After talking and eating the food that Miley had catered, Lilly decided to start opening her gifts.

"Open this one first!" Miley instructed, handing Lilly a bag. "It's from me."

Lilly opened up the bag and dug around through the tissue paper. "Aww, it's a teddy bear!" Lilly announced with a gasp. "It kinda looks like Beary Bear."

"I thought so in the store, too." Miley replied. "When I saw it, it made me think of him and all the memories I had. I want your kid to have those memories to look back on, too."

"That's so sweet, Miley." Lilly hugged her best friend again. "Thank you. I'm sure they'll be tons of memories with this."

"I'm sure Oliver will want to get a 'Make-A-Moose', too." Miley said.

"Oliver wants what?" Oliver appeared standing in the doorway from inside the house. He was still dressed in his shirt and tie from work. "Hey babe." He said walking over to Lilly and kissing her check.

"Hey." Lilly replied.

"Hello Mrs. Truscott." Oliver greeted. "Mom. Miley. Everyone."

"Looky what Miley got the baby, Ollie." Lilly said, holding up the bear.

"A very own Beary Bear." He replied. "That's awfully nice of you. Thanks, Miley."

"You're welcome." Miley replied.

"Did I miss cake?" Oliver asked, looking around.

"I knew you'd be asking that!" Lilly said, laughing. "No, not yet. I was going to finish opening the presents first. There's plenty of food left over in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Yeah, I'll probably grab a little someth-" Before Oliver could finish his sentence, his cell phone went off. "Ah, it's Austin. Work again. I've got to take this. Excuse me, everyone." Oliver went back in the house to answer his phone.

"Ok." Lilly said, going back to opening gifts. "Who's next?"

"Mine's right to your left." Mrs. Truscott said. Lilly reached over and grabbed her mom's gift. There were a few gifts in the bag that she had brought. Lilly took a box out first and opened it.

"It's a quilted blanket." Lilly's mom explained. "It's got palm trees on it."

"I love it, mom!" Lilly replied, unfolding it all the way and holding it up. "It'll fit perfectly with the theme in the nursery."

"That and I figured it's unisex." Heather replied. "Since you're punishing us by not wanting to know it's a boy or a girl you're having!"

"Oh, mom, where's the joy in that?" Lilly asked. "Oliver and I both want to be surprised."

"There's plenty of wives tales that could at least give some hints." Mrs. Oken spoke up.

"Like what?" Lilly asked.

"Is the baby aggressive?" She asked.

"How do you mean?" Lilly questioned.

"If the baby kicks a lot, it's usually a boy." Mrs. Truscott informed her daughter. "You've mention it has kicked a lot before to me, haven't you?"

"It has before." Lilly replied. "But lately, everything's been kinda quiet. I haven't felt any kicking it two days really."

"You haven't?" Both Mrs. Truscott and Mrs. Oken replied at the same time.

"No..." Lilly answered. "Does that mean it's a girl then?"

"I don't know sweet heart." Heather replied. "You kicked quite a bit for a girl."

"That's why they're called wives tales." Mrs. Oken said. "They're just for fun, really. Sometime they work and sometimes they don't."

"No worries, then." Lilly said. "I can wait it out. Besides, Oliver and I will love this baby no matter what it is."

"That's right." Oliver had returned from his phone call. "Though I'm kinda hoping for a boy, Lills."

"The world's not ready for Oliver Oscar Oken junior!" Lilly replied. "And neither am I. _One_ of you is enough!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Oliver asked, folding his arms.

Lilly laughed. "You're too cute." She said, kissing him.

"But do you have names picked out though?"Miley asked.

"We're still up in the air." Lilly said. "But we've got a few choices narrowed down."

"May I suggest Lola...or Mike Stanley?" Miley tried to ask that in a serious tone, but she ended up laughing some anyway.

"Well Lola is a pretty name." Lilly replied. She turned to Oliver. "But I don't think "Mike Stanley" will work for us, huh Oliver?" Oliver didn't do anything but laugh. Not everyone at the shower knew exactly what was so funny. That secret was still kept only between Lilly, Miley, and Oliver.

Lilly finished opening her gifts, everyone had cake, and the shower was winding down. Guest started leaving. Miley, Oliver's mother, and Mrs. Truscott offered to stay afterward to help Lilly and Oliver clean up. There's wasn't much of a mess, but the work went faster with the extra sets of hands.

"What a day." Lilly said to Oliver as the waved good-bye to the last person to leave their house. "I'm beat."

"Me too." Oliver replied. "I'm stressed from work."

"I'm so glad you made it back to spend some time with everyone." Lilly said.

"I was here for_ you_, and that's all that matters to me." Oliver replied with a smile.

"You were here for '_us'_." Lilly said, placing her hand over her stomach. She kept it there for a few moments, waiting to see if the baby would kick, but she didn't feel anything.

"Oliver," Lilly began in a worried tone. "You didn't hear what our mom's were saying about the baby kicking, right?"

"No, must have missed that." Oliver answered. "Why? What did they say?"

"They said we could tell what the gender is by how much kicking I felt." Lilly replied.

"You haven't said anything about the baby kicking in a few days." Oliver said. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know...Oliver?" Lilly trailed off. "I'm..I'm starting to get worried. What if something's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." Oliver assured her. "Our baby is healthy. You just had a check up last week."

"I felt kicking last week." Lilly informed. "But I don't now and I haven't."

"I think you're just freaked out over nothing." Oliver said. "If something serious happened they would have told us at the doctors."

"I...guess." Lilly replied, reluctantly.

"I think you should go rest awhile." Oliver suggested. "You need it."

"I wish I could, but I still have things I have to do." Lilly said.

"Lilly, honey, I don't want you over working yourself." Oliver said. "All this stress and activity isn't good for you or the baby."

"But Oliver-" Lilly began.

"But nothing." He finished. "Go lay down. I have a few things I have to do and then I'll be in to check on you."

"Just promise me on thing." Lilly started. "If things are still the same when I wake up tomorrow, _please_ promise me you'll call the hospital?"

Oliver moved close to Lilly and put his hand on her face. "If that's what will make you happy, then I'll do it." Lilly smiled for approval. "Now would you please try to get some sleep, to make _me_ happy?"

"Ok." Lilly replied, kissing Oliver on the lips. "Don't be too long."

"I won't." Oliver said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lilly replied and headed down the hall way to the bed room.

**This was a pretty productive filler chapter, or so I thought. Look at Oliver's mom causing Lilly to go crazy. sigh Mother-in-laws :P. Anyway, the conculsion to this tear is underway, but I'm not setting a time line for the next update just yet. I really want to go over the second part throughly before I post, so hang in there!**

**-drummer8907**


	8. Tear 4: Together We Are Strong part 2

**AN: Thanks to IheartORANGE, xXLysXxNoodlesXx, XLoendLOLiver4evaX, princess cutie, loliverlover1227, and LoliverLova24 for reveiwing. All of the reviews had the same main concern. You can think what you want, but it's not over just yet. Here's a second part to your theory. The tear is in the next part, so this is just leading up to a major event. Don't hate me, it's just a story. This isn't really bad. Part three is a probably a little more on the "graphic" side, but it's ****pregnancy**. You guys know the drill. R/R if you still like this, which I'm hoping you do.

Lilly awoke to the sound of pots and pans clanging downstairs in the kitchen. It was Sunday, which meant that Oliver was off of work. She usually made the two of them a big Sunday breakfast before going to church. This time, it was Oliver who was cooking.

Lilly climbed out of bed and started heading downstairs. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee and maple syrup from the French toast lured her straight to Oliver.

"Mornin', sleepy." Oliver greeted, catching a glimpse of his wife out of the corner of his left eye.

"Morning." Lilly replied in mix of a grumble and a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten." Oliver told her, dipping a piece of bread in the egg mixture.

"But-but we're going to be late for church!" Lilly said, franticly. "Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"Relax. You needed the rest." Oliver replied. He continued to talk while finishing up preparing the food. "You were sound asleep when I woke up anyway. Besides, we can miss _one _mass."

"I guess so." Lilly said. "But why are _you _cooking?"

"I figured I'd give making you breakfast a shot." He said. "I was going to take it up to you in bed, but you came down."

"As if you don't do enough sweet things for me." Lilly said, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Oliver replied. "I just hope I don't burn the house down in the process."

"Me too." Lilly laughed. "But I think you don't give yourself enough credit."

The food finished cooking and Oliver made Lilly a plate. He poured her coffee and set everything down in front of her at the kitchen table. Lilly smiled when he did so.

"How'd I do?" He asked, anxiously awaiting his wife's critique.

"It's the best French toast I ever had." Lilly replied after taking a bite.

"You don't have to lie to me, Lills." Oliver explained. "I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"I'm not lying." Lilly said.

"Really? It's that good?" Oliver asked, tilting his head. "What makes it that way?"

"It's that good because _you_ made it." Lilly said sweetly. "...And the whole not burning the house down thing is an added bonus."

"Smokin Oken would have a new meaning then." Oliver replied, making a plate of food for himself and sitting down across from Lilly.

The two ate in silence for most of the time. They both had different things on their minds. Oliver had a pretty good feeling about what was keeping Lilly quiet. He didn't want to bring it up, because it could cause a problem, but it started worrying Oliver more and more the longer they sat there.

"How..how do you feel today?" Oliver started the conversation off slyly.

"About the same as yesterday." Lilly answered.

"Nothing's changed?" He asked.

"No...what's going on, Oliver?" Lilly looked at her husband, confused.

"I just wanted to make sure you felt ok." Oliver defended. "After yesterdays talk you-"

"This is about the kicking thing?" Lilly asked and Oliver nodded. "I thought you said not to worry about it? That everything was fine?"

"Uh, well, yeah, of course!" Oliver didn't expect that kind of response. He could have sworn she was still worked up about it. Was it bothering _him_ more now? "It's just...I just..."

"You're worried, aren't you?" Lilly was catching on to Oliver's emotions. Oliver didn't say anything for a few seconds, but he finally gave in.

"Well...not worried...c-concerned." He replied

"That's basically the same thing." Lilly told him.

"Oh yeah, uh, well, I'm not that then. I'm, uh...c-curious!" Oliver blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Yeah, that's right! Curious!"

"Ok?" Lilly gave him a funny look. "Well, since you're 'curious', you can call the hospital and see if they can schedule an appointment for me then."

"I will." Oliver grabbed all of their dishes quickly and put it in the sink. "Right now."

"And you're worried about _me_ getting stressed out? You're doing the dishes! What's up with that!?" Lilly said, watching as he actually did the dishes on his own free will.

"Just go relax. I'll take care of it." Oliver told her. He was speed cleaning in the process. Lilly just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the other room.

Once Oliver was done cleaning, he took the cordless phone from the kitchen and went to call Lilly's doctor. He didn't want to go into major details on the phone, but Oliver explained the general idea that he thought Lilly should have another check up before her due date got any closer. After about a five minute conversation, Oliver hung the phone back up and went to find Lilly.

"Good news." He announced once he found her watching TV. "The doctor said he'd be glad to see you to check things out...that is if you want to go."

"I do." Lilly said, shutting the TV off. "When did he say to come?"

"Anytime...but I was hoping today...now perhaps?" Oliver said.

"If you say so." Lilly got up from the couch. "You know, I wasn't worried at all after a good nights rest and everything, but now you've got me second guessing."

"I don't want to work you up." Oliver said. "I just want to make sure things are ok."

"I know you do. You're doing what any great husband and soon-to-be dad would do. "Lilly said. Oliver smiled after that remark.

"Go get dressed." He told her, and Lilly headed up stairs.

Oliver drove Lilly to the hospital. The ride was fairly pleasant, except for Oliver's random impulse of singing to a few songs he knew on the radio. Lilly sat and daydreamed out of the passenger side window, putting her hand to her stomach every once in a while to feel for any movement. She was disappointed every time. Oliver caught her doing that once and sighed quietly.

"_I hate seeing her this way." _Oliver thought to himself. Lilly had rested her hand on her stomach and kept it there towards the end of the drive. "_I hate having her worried like this._"

Oliver pulled into the parking lot. He got out of the car first then went to help Lilly. They held hands as the made their way inside.

"Wait here." Oliver instructed. Lilly took a seat on a chair in the corner of the waiting room as Oliver went up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me." Oliver said, politely. "My wife's here to see doctor Braeden."

"What's the name?" The receptionist asked, in a monotone sort of voice. She never actually looked at Oliver, because she was too busy on her computer.

"Oken. My wife's name is Lilly Oken." Oliver replied. He turned around briefly to see if Lilly was ok. She was just reading a magazine.

"Do have an appointment?" She asked in the same tone.

"I, uh, I called this morning." Oliver explained. "I was told it was ok to stop by."

"The doctor only takes scheduled appointments." The reception said. "If your wife wants to see him, she's going to have to schedule a date and time like everyone else."

"But I was told by doctor Braeden himself to bring my wife up to see him as soon as-"

"Mr. Oken?"

"Dr. Braeden!" Oliver was very relieved to see Lilly's doctor round the corner in to the waiting room. "A-are you too busy to see Lilly right now?"

"I just got done with my last appointment for a few hours." He said. "I have plenty of time."

"Lilly?" Oliver called. "The doctor's ready. Lets go."

Lilly put down the magazine and slowly got up. She and Oliver followed Dr. Braeden down the hall way to one of the maternity ward check rooms.

"So, Lilly." He began. "What brings you in today? Your husband didn't give me much information on the phone."

"Well," Lilly sat on the bed and took a breath before finishing her sentence. "Oliver and I are a little worried about the baby."

"Have you had any sharp pains?" Dr. Braeden asked. "You're due in a little over a month."

"No." Lilly replied.

"Has there been any significantly noticeable change since your last visit about a week ago?" He asked.

"There's...there's one thing." Lilly started. "I've been noticing that the baby hasn't done much kicking lately."

"How long has this gone on?" Oliver and Lilly felt like they were play twenty questions with the doctor, but knew he had to ask a lot of things so he could provide the best help possible.

"A few days." Lilly replied. "About three to four if you want to be a little more specific."

"Hmm." Dr. Braeden stood there, thinking. "I can't think of many reasons as to why that would be occurring this late in the third trimester...only two incidents, really."

"What would they be?" Oliver joined the conversation as he was still concerned.

"Oh, they're very rare conditions. I don't want to get you tense." He explained. "Though just to be sure and to clear both of your heads, I'm going to want to do a few tests, ok Lilly?"

"Ok." Lilly said.

"Anything to keep our minds off of this." Oliver replied.

"I'll need to draw a blood sample first, because the results will take longer than the other test." Hearing those words made Oliver a little uneasy. He was never fond of needles, and if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was watching the drawing of blood.

"It's ok, Ollie. You'll be fine." Lilly comforted him. "They're jabbing_ me _with the needle, not you."

"Lilly!" Oliver whispered. "Don't say it like that! That just makes it worse!"

"You're not a needle person, are you, Mr. Oken?" Dr. Braeden said with a laugh as he readied himself to take the sample.

"Uh...no..." Oliver said, looking around the room and kicking at the floor, nervously. "Not...really."

"The needle will only be out for a few seconds." The doctor explained. Oliver spotted it, cringed, and looked away as a sample of Lilly's blood was taken. "See? It's all done now."

"Oh good." Oliver said, breathing a sigh of relief. Lilly just gave him a funny look.

"Just let me run this down to a lab area." The doctor said. He went to leave the room when he spotted a passing nurse. Dr. Braeden caught her, and filled her in on the situation. Neither Oliver nor Lilly could understand what he was talking about. It sounded like some hospital code or doctor language that no untrained medical professional could comprehend.

"One last thing." Dr. Braeden announced once he returned back in the room. "I want to do one last test. It's sort of like a sonogram. It'll be able to let us know if there is something physical wrong."

"Do it." Oliver cut him off. He wanted everything that could be done.

"There's a downside, though. I'm not so sure I can do take this test without partly, if not fully, revealing the sex of the baby." Lilly looked up at Oliver and he started blankly back. "I know you two wanted to keep that concealed, and I will try my best...but this should be done, just to further confirm any conditions."

"Do what needs to be done." Oliver answered for both himself and his wife.

"Alright then. Lilly, I'm going to need to lay back now."

Dr. Braeden prepared for the sonogram. Lilly did everything she was told. Oliver stood to her left, looking down at her with a faint smile on his face. He was just as nervous as Lilly was, but he thought if he tried to act like he was feeling ok, Lilly would follow suit. It was difficult for both of them.

"I'm going to check the heart beat." Dr. Braedon said.

He searched around for a few seconds before finally finding the baby's heart beat. The device he used to do so was hooked up to a machine. It made a few beeps and the heat monitor screen lit up. There were special speakers which allowed everyone present to hear.

"This is...slower than it should be." Dr. Braeden gave a funny look when he said those words. "And just a tad bit...irregular..."

Irr-Irreg-Irregular?" Oliver thought his heart beat was off, too, after hearing that. He felt Lilly reach up and grab his arm. "Wha-What does that mean?"

"If you still don't want to know the sex, don't look." He said, ignoring Oliver's question. "But I need to see a full view of the fetus."

This only made Oliver panic more. Lilly clung tight as ever to his arm as the doctor toyed with the machine. Eventually, there was a full picture of their baby on the screen.

"This isn't good." Dr. Braedon spoke very softly. It would be hard for most people to hear, but Oliver happened to be look at his face. He saw his reaction and could read his lips. It was time for Oliver to hit panic mode.

"What?" He blurted out. His voice made Lilly jump back. "What is it?"

"The fetus started moving downward too soon." The doctor explained. "And it's tied up; caught in the umbilical chord. It can't move."

"What!? How did it- What's going to happen!?" Oliver screamed.

Dr. Braeden turned to face the now extremely worried Okens. "If the fetus isn't freed from umbilical chord very soon...there's a very good chance it will die..."

"D-D-D-D-" Lilly couldn't fathom or form the word 'die'. That was all it took for the tears to start forming in her eyes. Oliver felt the burn, but knew he shouldn't.

"_Not now_." He thought. "_Be strong for Lilly_."

**Now I just want you guys to remember that I'm still up in the air with the final decsion. This tear could be extremly depressing...but it doesn't always have to be. Either way, the fifth tear reamins the same. I was out for most of the weekend, so this may be the last update is a little late. I promise you will know what really happens by early next week. Again, PLEASE don't hate me. I'm a writter. I have to keep things exciting. Your feedback has a shot at persuading me,so keep that in mind! Thanks again everyone.**

**-drummer8907**


	9. Tear 4: Together We Are Strong part 3

**AN: Wow. I have a LOT of people to thank for reviewing last chapter! Becky143jonas, IheartORANGE, ****XLoendLOLiver4evaX, LolverLova24, xXLysXxNoodlesXx, don't forget to take a breath, princess cutie, and xxMissCutiexx...thanks :) After taking what the reviews said and my own ideas, I have finally finished the fourth tear! Read it the whole way through before you make your final judgement. Hope you like it and R/R.**

"I'm going to have to induce labor." Dr. Braden admitted. "If you want any chance of saving your baby."

Lilly started up at Oliver and he looked into her eyes. Oliver felt her fear mix with his own. This was going to be risky and painful, but it had to happen.

"I don't think we'll need to perform a c-section. From the scan it looks like the fetus should be able to untangle itself if it's born naturally. "The doctor's words let a small amount of pressure off of the Okens. Lilly never wanted a c-section, but to Oliver, he didn't think he could handle either way.

"Regardless, it'll be premature, so we need to get out of this room and into one with the proper equipment." The doctor walked over to use the call phone which was mounted on one of the walls. He called for a nurse to ready the room and one to escort Lilly and Oliver.

"A nurse will be here momentarily to take you two to the room." He explained, hanging up the phone. "I have to go get ready for the delivery myself."

"Thank...you." Oliver slowly replied. Dr. Braeden nodded and left the room.

"Ollie?" Lilly looked up at her husband with her deep blue eyes. They had a glossy look to them like tears should be falling, but the body just wouldn't allow it.

"Shh." Oliver replied. "Just don't say anything right now."

"Sh-Sh-Shouldn't you c-call my mom...or M-Miley?"

"Lilly." Oliver was more firm with this response this time. "Not another word. We're going to take this one step at a time. When things calm down, I'll make all the phone calls you want. Right now, you need to relax."

Lilly remained quiet until the nurse came. She took the two of them down the hall and into a special delivery room since the baby would be born significantly premature. Both Oliver and Lilly were given certain clothes to wear. Even though labor was induced, they still had to wait a while. Oliver thought it could be hours, but the medicine started working as soon as it got into Lilly's blood stream. It was only a matter of thirty minutes for Lilly to reach the half way point. There was pain all through out this time, but it wasn't too entirely bad. It wasn't until Lilly was fully ready in less than an hour that the pain began to worsen.

"Well Lilly. It looks like we're ready to go here." Dr. Braeden was called back to deliver the baby.

"Oliver." Lilly's breathing started to pick up. "It- It hurts."

"I know, honey, I know." Oliver reached out and held her hand.

"Giving you an epidural would create an even greater risk. It could even harm _you_ at this point." The doctor said. "I'm sorry that you have to go through it in this way, but you're a tough woman."

"Just don't squeeze my hand so hard that you break all my fingers." Oliver added as a joke. Lilly gave him the ' not now' look at first, but smiled faintly through all the pain after a few seconds.

"Ok Lilly. You're going to have to start doing some work here." Dr. Braeden said. "You have to take deep breaths and count to ten when you push, ok?" Lilly didn't answer because she was already in too much pain to form many words. Oliver knelt down beside her and held on tight to her hand before Lilly tired her first push. She was able to get all the way to ten.

"Very good, Lilly." The doctor praised her. "Take a second to breathe then do it again."

This time, Lilly got to eight seconds before she was in too much pain and had to stop.

"I-I- I..can't. I can't...do this...anymore!" Lilly cried out in between sharp breaths.

"Yes, you can, Lills." Oliver encouraged. "Just relax."

"You w-wouldn't be s-s-aying th-that if it were y-you!" Lilly shouted.

"You don't have much more to go." Dr. Braeden told her. "The sooner the baby is born, the quicker it can get the emergency medical attention it so desperately needs."

After hearing that, Lilly tried to put as much of the pain as she could behind her and attempted push number three.

"I'm, I'm done!" Lilly spat out in immense pain. She had only made it to the five count. "I-It's t-t-too much!"

"One more push will do it." The doctor announced.

"You're almost there!" Oliver exclaimed. "You're just one push away from bringing our son or daughter into the world. I know it hurts, but think of how much more it will if we loose him or her! C'mon, Lilly. You can do it."

Lilly took one last deep breath and gave it all she could. Oliver felt his hand numb from her clenching it so tight, but kept feeding Lilly words of encouragement, until the baby was finally born.

"Well, congratulations." Dr. Braeden said. "You just had a baby girl."

"I-I-Is s-she...a-alive?" That was the first thing that came out of Oliver's mouth. Lilly was still trying to catch her breath and couldn't ask for herself.

"Barely, but in better condition that I had expected." The doctor said. "I've got to get her to the preemie ward...now."

"C-Can't I...hold...her?" Lilly asked quietly, but the doctor had already placed the baby in an incubator and was rushing off down the hall with her. Oliver watched as Lilly sunk her head.

"I'm so proud of you" He told her, parting a few strands of tangled hair from her face and wiping away the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead.

"Oliver. Our daughter is...d-d-dying." Lilly began to sob.

"Shh. She's not going to die." Oliver assured her.

"You...you heard what the doctor said. She's barely alive now! Oh Oliver..." Lilly trailed off.

Oliver took his hand, the one that had not been in Lilly's death grip, and ran it across her cheek, riding her face of all the tears. "Listen to me, Lilly babe. No one could have predicted this. It's not your fault, it's not mine, it's not the doctors. Now that the baby is born, she has a much better chance of surviving. I'm sure she's going to get the best help possible. The doctors here are going to do everything they can. It's up to God and their expertise now...but I have faith that she's going to be ok. You have to start feeling that way, too."

Lilly had stopped her tears and was just listening to Oliver's speech. She didn't reply to him, though.

"You got to believe, Lills." Oliver kissed her forehead. "You've got to believe."

Oliver smiled faintly and hoped that Lilly would do the same. All she did was sigh when Oliver rubbed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hang in there, baby girl." He said, looking down at his wife. "_God knows I'm being strong for you_."

* * *

A nurse eventually came back in the room to check on Lilly. Every time Oliver saw someone set foot in the door way, he'd jump at the chance to ask about their baby girl. The nurse who came in usually didn't know any new information to tell the Okens. What they were told, however, wasn't as bad as they had first imagined. All that was known was that tests were being run for any major problems and that she wasn't breathing too well on her own.

Oliver had pulled over a chair from the other side of the room and sat next to his physically and emotionally spent wife for hours. Lilly had calmed down with time and eventually fell asleep. There was no doubt in Oliver's mind that she was extremely tired from being in labor and all of it's after affects. He, too, was feeling a little sleepy, but he dare not rest his eyes. Although he was able to calm others down with ease, deep inside, Oliver was still a wreck.

"_I can't take being strong much longer_." He said to himself as he watched Lilly sleep. " _But_ _I have to do this for Lilly's sake. I can't let her see me a mess like this. Don't cry, Oken. Don't cry..."_

Just as Oliver was nearly ready to loose it, he heard a soft knock at the door. Dr. Braeden poked his head inside.

"Mr. Oken?" He asked. Oliver jolted up from his chair when he heard his name being called.

"Y-Yes, doctor?" Oliver answered quietly.

"How's Lilly?" He asked.

"Sleeping for now." Oliver replied. "B-But how's our baby?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about." Dr. Braeden said. "Since your wife is sleeping, would you mind stepping outside here for a moment?"

"_Oh no. This is it. What if something happened to her? What if it's serious? What if she's...How am I going to tell...Why me and Lilly!?" _Oliver thought to himself. He swallowed at the lump in his throat. "Uh, s-sure."

"I figured I would tell you this alone and then you would relay it to your wife. I'm sure she would take it better from you." Dr. Braeden began. Oliver didn't like how the conversation was starting out. He feared the worst.

"D-Dr. Braeden." Oliver couldn't look the doctor in the face when he spoke. "P-P-Please don't tell me she...she didn't m- she didn't m-make it..."

"You daughter was in critical condition when she was born." The doctor explained. Oliver felt his heart slowly sinking after every word. "I rushed her to a special intensive care unit for new borns. She had quite a lot of trouble breathing and some complications from being constricted in the way that she was in the womb. My staff and I did all we could."

It now felt like Oliver's own heart had stopped. How he could hold himself up, he didn't know. Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. That's when Dr. Braeden quickly said one last thing.

"And she's doing a hundred and ten percent better now..."

A shockwave of emotions was sent surging through Oliver.

"You mean she's alive!? She's ok? Our baby's ok!?"

"Yes, she's much better now." Dr. Braeden replied, patting Oliver on the shoulder. "In fact, in a few minutes, she should be transported back to regular nursery. Once that happens, I'll bring her up to you two."

Oliver was ecstatic with this news. It took a lot in him to hold back freaking out, but in a good way. "Thank-you, thank-you, Dr. Braeden!" He said, flinging his hand out to shake the doctors. "You are a miracle worker!"

"You're little girl is tough, just like your wife." The doctor replied. "They both a rough time, but prevailed."

"E-Excuse me, doctor." Oliver said, shaking. "I have to wake Lilly and tell her the good news!"

"Don't give her a heart attack now!" Dr. Braeden joked. "She's had enough treatment for one day!"

Oliver darted back in the room. Lilly was still sleeping soundly. Even though he hated to wake her, Oliver just couldn't keep this kind of news from Lilly any longer than it took for him to hear it himself.

"Lilly?" Oliver called out her name sweetly. He rubbed his hand across her arm. "Wake up, sweety."

Lilly subconsciously stretched out and started to slowly open her eyes. "W-Where's the baby?" She asked, concerned, but r voice was in a mutter.

"I have news." Oliver said, trying to contain his excitement.

Lilly was fully awake by this time. "What news? Oliver, she's not...she's not...tell me she's not-"

"Here she is."

Oliver and Lilly both swung their heads simultaneously to the sound of those three words. There was Dr. Braeden, walking towards them, cradling their baby in his arms. Lilly's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. Oliver just had big smile on his face.

"Here's you're little girl." Dr. Braeden said. He carefully handed the baby over to Lilly with a smile.

"Ollie!" Lilly cried out, softly. "She's..she's beautiful!"

"Sorry we took her from you two so fast, but we had to make sure she was going to be alright." The doctor explained.

"With one look at those eyes, how could you be sorry?" Oliver replied. By now he was beaming with first-time-father pride.

"We rushed things so much that you didn't have the chance to name her." The doctor said. "Do you have one picked out?"

Oliver answered before Lilly even opened her mouth.

"H-Heather. Heather Lillian." Oliver paused briefly before explaining. "After two very special women. The most important one in Lilly's life..." Oliver stared directly into Lilly's eyes, even though he was still talking to the doctor. "And...mine..."

"Well I'm going to let the three of your have you privacy." Dr. Braeden announced. "We're stilling going to have to keep both baby and mother in the hospital for a few more days, just for observation."

"Thank-you." Lilly's words were barely audible. The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Heather Lillian." Lilly looked down at her daughter and smiled. "You picked the perfect name."

"I know how much you love your mom." Oliver replied.

"And the Lillian part?" Lilly asked, smiling up at Oliver.

"That was a no brainer." He replied. He scooted his chair over close enough so that he could wrap his arm around Lilly. Oliver leaned in and kissed his new born daughter's head, eventually leading up to kissing Lilly tenderly.

"My girls." He spoke very softly.

Oliver rested his head on Lilly's and finally let a tear that he had been fighting back for the longest time fall. This was the beginning of a new chapter with the Oken family.

**After sitting down and really thinking about this story as a whole (and after all the pleading from the readers :P) I decided I just couldn't let the baby die. It meant too much, and I figured out a bigger and better role for her in the final tear. I hope you guys are pleased with an update and with the outcome. I'm not sure when the final tear will be read for posting, or how many parts it will have. Until then, you can be happy for Oliver and Lilly :)**

**-drummer8907**


	10. Tear 5: Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go

**AN: I'm back with another long "Five Tears" update! :) Thanks to xxMissCutiexx, IheartORANGE, XLoendLOLiver4evaX, princess cutie, durangokid03, xXLysXxNoodlesXx, and Spencer-Sweetie for their reviews of the previous chapter. I know I took a little long to get this out to you, but this is the final tear. It had to be near perfect, or I wasn't going to start posting. It looks like this well be a three-parter once more. Check out this first part and let me know what you think by R/R.**

Oliver and Lilly were the proudest parents in all of Malibu. Heather Lillian Oken was only six years old, but was definitely the greatest joy in her parent's lives. Oliver already treated her like a princess, even though she took more after Lilly's early childhood tom-boy stage. The three of them together seemed to make up a typical story-book family.

Heather looked a lot like her mom. She had Lilly's long, blondish brown hair. Except for her eye color, which she acquired from Oliver, Heather looked nearly identical to Lilly when she was young. She had that same cute smile that made it hard to yell at her. Of course, Heather hardly misbehaved; a gene that Lilly was thankfully Oliver did not pass along.

After Heather was born, Lilly naturally took some time off of work to stay with her. Eventually, she decided to work from home so that she would always be there for her daughter. Oliver kept working at his same job, and he was moving up the ranks quickly. Because of this, he very rarely had to travel out of town anymore. He wanted to be able to come home to his wife a daughter every night. That was the vision that Oliver had always pictured.

It was autumn in Malibu. Although all the seasons pretty much look and feel the same, there was always a change in the Oken household. Usually, it was for one special reason; Lilly and Oliver's wedding anniversary.

Lilly and Oliver were standing down at the end of their block. Dana Stevens, their neighbor that had came to Lilly's baby shower, was also there. They were waiting for Heather's school bus to bring her and the other kids in the neighborhood home.

"I swear this bus gets later and later every day." Lilly mumbled.

"Wait till your little one hits junior high. It's _never_ on time." Mrs. Stevens said. Her oldest daughter Sarah was only five when Heather was born, but she had twins who were a year younger than Heather.

"Oh, we have a while yet before we have to worry about that." Oliver chimed in. He wrapped his arm around Lilly's shoulder.

"That's what _I_ thought." Mrs. Stevens replied. "They grow up before you know it."

"Time _has_ flown by rather quickly." Lilly said, looking up at Oliver. "The 23rd's Saturday."

"You say that like I didn't know." Oliver replied, giving her a funny look.

"How long?" Dana asked, knowing exactly what the date was about.

"Ten years." Oliver announced proudly as he grabbed Lilly's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Ah, yes. Ten years married to this donut right here." Lilly said, poking Oliver in the stomach. He fidgeted a little bit and tried not to laugh.

"Congratulations." Dana said. "What do you have up your sleeves this year, Oliver?"

"It's a secret." Oliver said, winking.

"It's true." Lilly told their neighbor. "All I know is we're going to be out all this weekend. That's all that he'll tell me."

"Sounds like a real adventure." Dana replied.

Before any details about the anniversary surprise could be uncovered, the three saw the elementary bus round the corner.

"I wonder what Heather's going to say when she sees you're here." Lilly said to Oliver. "It'll be a first."

The bus pulled up at the stop and opened its door. Kyle and Kylie, the Stevens twins, got off first, followed by Heather.

"Hi mom!" Heather said, cheerfully. It took a second for it to register that Oliver was standing there, too.

"Daddy!" Heather gasped, running over to Oliver and flinging her arms around his mid section. She was tall for a first grader, but that's a high as she could reach.

"Hey sweety." Oliver said, bending down to kiss her on the head. "Surprised to see me?"

"Yeah." Heather replied. She was still hugging her dad. "You're never home. Mommy gets me."

"Well, daddy got out of work early today and thought he'd meet his little girl at the bus stop." Oliver said, smiling.

"C'mon, Heather. Lets start heading home." Lilly said. Heather let go of Oliver and the three started walking back to their house.

"So how was school today?" Lilly asked as they walked.

"Good." Heather answered.

"What did you learn?" Oliver asked. He remembered all the times when his mother would ask that same question and how much he hated it. Now he understood what it was like to be on the other side.

"Stuff." Heather replied with a little giggle.

"That's what your dad always said." Lilly explained. "Only sometimes daddy would fall asleep in class and I'd have to wake him up before the teacher caught him."

"And sometimes you were a little too late!" Oliver added. Lilly just laughed.

"You and mommy went to school together?" By this time, they were walking up the porch stairs and into their house.

"Yep." Oliver answered. "We met in preschool."

"Wow. That's a long time!" Heather replied. "You must really love mommy a lot!"

"I do." Oliver kissed Lilly. "That's why we're going on a trip this weekend."

"A trip? Disney Land!?" Heather asked excitedly.

"Sorry, sweetheart, not this time." Lilly explained.

"It's just your mom and I." Oliver added.

"You're...leaving me?" Heather had the look on her face like she was about to well up. Oliver was quick to explain as best as he could.

"This is a special trip for us. Saturday is mommy and daddy's anniversary."

"What's that?" Heather asked.

"That's a special day each year where two grown ups celebrate the day they got married." Lilly joined in to help Oliver.

"Oh." Heather replied. She was still a little confused.

"It's..it's sort of like...a birthday." Oliver said. "Yeah, that's it. It's like a birthday that me and your mom share."

"But if it's your guys birthday, why are you leaving?" Heather looked up at her parents with that sweet innocent look of hers.

"It's only for a few days." Oliver said, rubbing her head. "Anniversaries are meant to be spent with the one you love...alone." Heather still gave an awkward look.

"It may be confusing now, "Lilly told her daughter " but you'll understand when you're older."

"When are you leaving?" Heather was full of questions.

"Very early tomorrow morning." Oliver replied. "You'll still be sleeping."

"But when you leave, who's gonna watch me?" Heather asked. "Grandma Oken?"

"Oh shoot." Lilly heard Oliver mutter under his breath.

"You didn't call your mother and ask her, did you?" Lilly asked, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Oliver.

"Uh, haha, funny story about that." Oliver scratched his head, nervously as he tried to hide his mistake. Lilly kept glaring at him until he broke down. "Oh, alright! It completely slipped my mind!" Oliver confessed. "I was...I just had too much on my mind about planning this trip. I wanted to make it really special for our ten years."

"It's ok, Oliver." Lilly said with a sigh. "I'll just check with _my_ mother."

"I don't care who watches me." Heather chimed in. "Just _please_ don't let it be Uncle Jackson."

"Why don't you want Uncle Jackson?" Lilly questioned. Even though the Okens weren't related to the Stewarts, they were definitely like family to each other.

"Last time he drew a smiley face on his stomach and made it talk." Heather's eyes widened as she explained. "It was creepy!"

"He _still _does that stupid thing!?" Oliver asked Lilly. She shrugged in response. "Oh no, honey." Oliver assured. "It won't be Uncle Jackson. He lives too far away, anyway."

"I know! Get Aunt Miley!" Heather shouted. Oliver and Lilly both looked at each other.

"I don't know, Heather." Lilly said. "Aunt Miley's...pretty busy most of the time."

"She's always busy! I never get to see her!" Heather whined.

"Well that's because she-" Oliver stopped himself before he said anything he would regret. "She travels a lot for her job."

"Last time, she taught me a cool dance!" Heather announced. "Please get Aunt Miley to come! _Please_!?"

Oliver watched as Heather did her best puppy dog face. She was a good beggar. Lilly, believe it or not, was a little more firm with her response to her daughters' actions. Oliver, on the other hand, was and always had been a sucker for that look. Lilly and Heather could get him to do nearly anything just by showing him that face.

"Oh Lilly, can't you at least call her?" Oliver asked. "It won't hurt."

"Yes, Ollie. I'll save your butt yet again." Lilly replied. Oliver gave her a funny look, but Heather was very happy at her parents were at least going to try to contact Miley.

"You're the best! I love you, daddy!" Heather said, hugging Oliver. He bent down and lifted his little girl in the air.

"I love you, too, little one. Mom and I will try our best to get Aunt Miley to stay with you...but if it doesn't happen, you won't be mad at us, will you?"

"Nope." Heather replied.

"Will I still be the best?" Oliver asked, winking.

"Uh huh!" Heather kissed Oliver on the cheek.

"That's my girl." Oliver replied, setting her back down on the ground. He looked at Lilly. "Although I can't say your mom will feel the same way about me."

"Right now, I think you're the biggest donut ever." Lilly replied, playing slapping him. "But you're _my_ donut." Lilly kissed Oliver to assure him that she wasn't mad. "I'm going to go call Miley and she what she's up to."

"Daddy, can I go practice on my skateboard in the driveway?" Heather tugged on Oliver shirt.

"Why don't your ride your bike instead?" Oliver suggested.

"But I wanna skateboard!" Heather cried.

"Skateboarding is mommy's things." Oliver replied. "I'm not so good at it."

"_You_ don't have to skateboard. Just watch me do it!" Heather explained. Oliver sighed. He was caving. "C'mon, dadddy!" Heather shouted as she ran out to the garage to get her skateboard and helmet.

* * *

"I'm sorry this is so last minute," Lilly spoke to Miley on the phone while stirring a pot of sauce for the spaghetti she was making for dinner. "But you know Oliver."

"It's ok, Lilly." Miley replied. "I know exactly how he gets. He forgets everything when he's in a rush."

"He's a dork." Lilly said. "That's why I married him. He's cute, he's funny...and if I wasn't around to keep him in line, who would?"

"I've never seen a more perfect couple." Miley laughed.

"So...can you come stay with Heather this weekend?" Lilly asked. "I'd really appreciate it, and Heather would be so excited to see you again."

"You're lucky. I just got back from a mini tour on Monday." Miley said. "Sure, I'll watch Heather for you!"

"Thanks, Miley! You're a life saver!" Lilly replied.

"Hey, anything for my two best buds and my adorable little niece." Miley said. "The most important thing is that you go off with Oliver on your little trip and have a great time...oh, and to tell me all about it when you get back!"

"Oh, you know I will." Lilly laughed. "Some things never change."

"What time should I be there tomorrow?" Miley asked.

"Well according to Ollie, we're leaving pretty early in the morning...before Heather wakes up." Lilly explained.

"So Eight? Nine?" Miley went through a few different times.

"Uh...more like...six-thirty, sevenish?" Lilly asked, hoping the Miley wouldn't have too big or a reaction.

"Seven AM?" Miley asked. She sighed. "Only for you guys."

"Don't blame me, blame Oliver!" Lilly replied. "Like I said, he's a dork and set this all up on his own."

"I know, I know." Miley said. "I'll be there around seven then...but you owe me for getting up this early, Oken!"

"You sound like you're scolding Oliver back in high school." Lilly said with a laugh.

"But this time, I mean _you_!" Miley said.

Lilly and Miley shared a laugh and an old high school memory when Lilly heard footsteps coming up the basement stairs.

"Miley, I have to go. Oliver and Heather are coming back from skateboarding and-" Before she could finish, she heard Oliver let out a small yell in pain. "I have to tend to his injuries."

"Alright." Miley laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Mom!" Heather called out as her and Oliver made their way up stairs. "Daddy got hurt again!" Lilly had turned around just in time to see Oliver limp up from the last step.

"What did you do _this_ time?" She asked him, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I was just seeing if I remembered how to do that one trick you taught me when we were sixteen." Oliver explained. "But I guess not."

"No surprise there." Lilly replied. "At least Heather came back in one piece."

"I wore my helmet and stuff!" Heather replied proudly.

"There's not a safety device in the whole world that could keep your father from getting hurt." Lilly said. "He's a clumsy one."

"Daddy needs a band aid." Heather said. She pointed to Oliver's right knee where the pants he was wearing had torn open slightly and a small scrape was bleeding.

"Tell you what." Lilly started. "Dinner will be done pretty soon. Why don't you go upstairs and wash your hands, and when you're up there, you can get daddy band aid."

"Ok." Heather replied with a smile. She turned to Oliver. "I'll be right back."

"My boo-boo hurts, mommy." Oliver whined sarcastically.

"Aww, you poor baby." Lilly played along, rubbing the top of his head, then quickly pulling her hand away because it was wet from Oliver's sweat.

"I think it needs a kiss to make it feel better." Oliver said, still playing the helpless young child role.

"Nope, I think it looks just fine." Lilly said. She watched as Oliver stuck his lower lip out as if he were pouting. "But wait. I see another boo-boo." She moved close to Oliver to kiss his lower lip. "Better?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"For now." Oliver answered. "It's going to start hurting again real soon."

"Here's your band aid!" Heather came running into the living room holding a lime green band aid in her hand.

"Thanks sweety." Oliver said as she handed the band aid to him.

"Go sit in your chair at the table." Lilly told her daughter. "I'll be getting your spaghetti in a second."

"Need any help?" Oliver offered.

"You just go tend to your "boo-boo" and sit down." Lilly patted him on the back. "I got this."

* * *

"This is really good." Oliver told his wife as they were eating at the kitchen table.

"Of course it is. The sauce is an old Truscott family recipe." Lilly replied proudly.

"Mommy, did you call Aunt Miley yet?" Heather asked out of the blue.

"I did, actually." Lilly replied after taking a sip of her glass of water. "She_ is _home this weekend, and she said she'd be more than happy to come stay with you while we're gone."

"Well that was lucky." Oliver said.

"Yay!" Heather replied. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"I'm sure you will." Lilly said.

"I'm done!" Heather announced. She started to get up to leave the table.

"Woah, woah." Oliver stopped her. "You didn't eat your salad."

"But daddy!" Heather whined. "I have to go get stuff ready for Aunt Miley!"

"She won't be here until you wake up tomorrow morning." Oliver explained.

"That's why I have to get stuff ready _now_!" Heather replied.

"Finish you salad and then you can do whatever it is you wanted to do." Oliver said. Heather didn't whine or pout for a response. She may have given him a slight glare, but did was she was told.

* * *

"You actually made Heather eat her salad tonight." Lilly said to Oliver in slight disbelief after coming back from putting her to bed for the night. "It's odd for _you_ to tell her to do something that I would normally say."

"You're impressed with my parenting skills, huh?" Oliver replied smiling.

"I am." Lilly answered, sitting down next to Oliver on the couch. "You're quite skilled in that, Mr. Oken."

"I only learned from the best." Oliver replied, kissing her cheek.

"So..." Lilly started, looking around the room. "Where're we going tomorrow?" She asked, snapping her head back to face Oliver.

"Oh, I get it now. I see what you're doing." Oliver replied. "You're not going it get it from me just by being sweet and sly, you know."

"Hey, I have my ways." Lilly warned.

"So do I." Oliver poked at Lilly's side and jumped a little. "Don't make me use these." He said, twiddling his fingers.

"You wouldn't." Lilly replied, but it was too late. Oliver was already tickling her side. Lilly fell over down on to her back on the couch, but this didn't stop Oliver.

"Who has better ways _now_?" Oliver asked, but Lilly was busy laughing. She was begging him to stop and tried to free her self from his reach. Once she saw that there wasn't an escape, she reached up with her hands and pulled Oliver down so that they were laying inches part from each other's face. He stopped what he was doing, because Lilly had grabbed his hands and wasn't letting them go.

"I win." She smiled up at Oliver. "Now where are we going?"

"I don't exactly consider this a loss for me." Oliver replied winking. "But ok. If you _really_ want to know..."

"I do, so spill it." Lilly commanded.

"Ok." Oliver sighed and got up from the previous position. "It's a place you really love and always wanted to stay there."

"Paris!?" Lilly squealed, sitting up as well.

"No, it's not Paris." Oliver replied quietly. "I promise I take you there one day, Lills. I know I've been saying that for years now, but I still have to save quite a lot for that."

"That's ok." Lilly told him. "I don't have to go to Paris. Anywhere you'd take me I'd love."

"Even that cabin in the woods that we visited years back up state?" Oliver asked concerned.

"That really pretty one that I wanted to buy when we first got married and move up there?" Lilly asked.

"That's the one." Oliver replied. "I rented it out for the weekend. The whole place is ours."

"Aww, it's so beautiful there!" Lilly replied.

"It's a whole different side of California." Oliver explained. "Now that it's late September, it's going to be ever better."

"It's so peaceful, too." Lilly added.

"The perfect place for quietly little romantic getaway." Oliver said, wrapping his arms around Lilly and pulling her close.

"You're the sweetest, Ollie." Lilly said, nesting her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Oliver answered. He tilted her head up for a long kiss.

"It's late." Lilly said, once they broke away from their kiss. "I told Miley to be here by seven."

"Well we have to get on the road that early if we plan on making it up state in time for the actual anniversary date." Oliver explained.

"That means I have to be up at five to finish getting ready." Lilly said.

"You're not done packing yet?" Oliver asked.

"Am I ever done packing early?" Lilly replied.

"It's only three days." Oliver said.

"You know how I am." Lilly reminded.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat." Oliver replied. "Just as long as you're happy."

"I'm heading up to bed then." Lilly announced as she got up. "Coming?" Oliver nodded and got headed up stairs.

Lilly climbed in to bed. She had left the small lamp on her nightstand on until Oliver came in.

"Oliver?" Lilly called out quietly. "Where are you?"

Oliver was standing just out side the door way of Heather's room. He watched from a distance as his daughter slept soundly in her bed, cuddling the bear that Miley had bought as a shower gift. She looked so much like Lilly. Oliver hated the thought of leaving her tomorrow, and he knew that she didn't want him and Lilly to leave either.

"Oliver?" Lilly repeated.

"Oh, uh, coming." He answered his wife. "Night, little one. I love you." He spoke softly so Heather wouldn't wake up. Oliver smiled and walked into his and Lilly's bedroom.

"Where were you?" Lilly asked.

"I was watching Heather." Oliver replied, climbing into bed. "She looks so cute and innocent when she's sleeping."

"She does." Lilly agreed.

"She's my little Lilly." Oliver said, rolling over on his side to face his wife. "I thought I lucky to have one. Now I've been blessed with two beautiful girls whom I love more than anything."

"Oh Oliver." Lilly kissed him.

"Lets get some rest for the big day tomorrow." Oliver suggested. Lilly reached over and turned off the lamp. She rolled back and cuddled against Oliver's chest. Oliver held her in that spot, snuggling up close. His face was pressed against Lilly's back.

"This is going to be the best anniversary trip ever." The words vibrated through Lilly's back as he quietly spoke. Lilly felt it, but didn't answer. She was already drifting off to sleep in Oliver's warm, safe arms.

**Just some cute Loliver fluffy going on in this chapter, but well worth it I'd say. :) By the way, I hated to named this chapter after that song when it's not a songfic, but I spent a few hours just thinking on a good enough title that fits well, but wouldn't give away to much of the ending. I'm going to be pretty busy these next few days, but I will, try to get part up by mid next week. Thanks for reading!  
**

**-drummer8907**


	11. Tear 5: Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go 2

**AN: Thanks to IheartORANGE, princess cutie, LoliverLova24, and XLoendLOLiver4evaX for reveiwing. :) We're getting down to the wire with this one. This is part 2 of a 3 part final tear. it took a little longer to be completed than I wanted, but it's good update nevertheless. R/R always apperciated. :)**

Just as Lilly had told Oliver, she was up at five in the morning, rushing around the house. She had just gotten out of the shower and had to dry her hair. There was really only one place to dry her hair at; the bed room. Lilly knew that Oliver was still sleeping, but she had no choice. She closed their door so the noise wouldn't wake up Heather.

Oliver shot up out of bed like a rocket when he heard the noise of the hair dryer.

"What the heck!?" He screamed.

Lilly turned the dryer on low so she could hear Oliver yet continue. "Sorry, uh...good morning?" She giggled.

"You could have warned me first!" Oliver said.

"Oh yeah, like you would have heard me! You were snoring like a freight train!" Lilly replied.

"I can't help that!" Oliver replied. "I didn't get much sleep anyway. I tossed and turned all night."

"I heard you get up a few times." Lilly said.

"What time is it?" Oliver asked with a yawn.

"Five-thirty." Lilly answered.

"Eh, I was going to get up in fifteen minutes anyway." Oliver replied, slowly getting up out of bed. He made his way over to Lilly, took the hair dryer from her hand, shut it off, and pulled her into kiss. "Happy Anniversary, baby."

"But it's really tomorrow." Lilly told him.

"Techincally, yes." Oliver said. "But I want to make this a whole anniversary weekend."

"You're just going all out this year, aren't you?" Lilly smiled. She stopped a moment to think. "What did you break that you don't want me to know about _this _time?"

"Why do you always assume that I broke something when Smokin' Oken lays on the romantic charm?" Oliver questioned.

"I don't always think that." Lilly corrected. "But you _have _done that before...several times."

"Well this time it's because I love you unconditionally in indescribable ways." Oliver gave Lilly a longer kiss than before. "And now, I'm going get us breakfast. Miley's going to be here soon and there's plenty left to be done."

"My hair's still soaking wet." Lilly told him. "I've got to dry it at least a little bit or it'll turn all funky on me. You don't want that to happen..._trust _me." She made weird, disgusted face.

"I'd love you no matter what your hair looked like, Lilly." Oliver said. "I mean, look at mine. They didn't call me 'mop head' in school for nothing!"

Lilly laughed at Oliver's comment. "And you still won't let me fix it." She took her hand and ran it through Oliver's hair.

"Just come down when you're done." Oliver instructed. Lilly nodded and when back to drying her hair.

* * *

"Poptart?" Oliver asked his wife. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating one when Lilly came down from upstairs.

"I thought you said you were making breakfast?" Lilly asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I did. Oliver replied.

"You don't _make_ Poptarts, Ollie." Lilly explained. "All you do is put the in the toaster and push the button."

"It's the thought that counts." Oliver said, taking a big bit out of his Poptart. "And you're going to tell me that you're turning down a strawberry Poptart? You can't be my wife if you do. She _loves_ these things."

Lilly grabbed the Poptart box from the counter and bumped it against Oliver. "Only my dorky husband would go to such trouble for me."

"Hey, the dorky husband made coffee. Give him props for that!" Oliver held up his coffee mug.

"You're so talented. "Lilly praised Oliver by kissing him on the cheek.

Once they were done with breakfast, Lilly went upstairs to do some last minute packing. Oliver still had to go get dressed and make sure he had everything he needed as well. All of this had to be done before Miley arrived, which was happening very soon.

Lilly was standing in the bathroom fixing up her hair when her cell phone went off the pocket of her jeans. It was on vibrate to keep things as quiet as possible.

"Hey Miley." Lilly answered.

"Hey Lilly. I'm just about ready to pull in your drive way. I figured I'd better call you guys to let you know so I wouldn't make a lot of noise incase Heather isn't awake yet."

"Yeah, she's still sleeping." Lilly said. "Go ahead and park. I'll tell Oliver you're here, and he'll let you in."

"Ok. Thanks." Miley replied.

"Oliver?" Lilly called out from the top of the steps. "Miley's here. I told her you'd let her in so Heather wouldn't be disturbed."

"Ok." Oliver responded.

Oliver opened the front door and held it like that for Miley.

"Morning Miley." Oliver greeted.

"Hey Oliver." Miley replied, stepping in the house. Oliver quietly shut the door behind her. "Where's Lilly?" Miley looked around for any sign of her best friend.

"Coming!" Miley heard Lilly's voice form upstairs.

"She's been up there forever." Oliver explained, yet whined at the same time. "Last minute preparations my foot!"

"She's a woman, Oliver. We all do that." Miley told him. "Haven't you figured Lilly out by now?"

"Yeah, Oliver. Don't know you I like to look my best for you?" Lilly joined in the conversation as she descended the stairs.

"Didn't we have this discussion this morning?" Oliver asked. "Did I not say that I'd love you no matter how you look?" He paused for a brief moment, studying Lilly. "Although you do look amazing."

"You guys only argue over who loves the other one more." Miley said with a laugh. "It's too cute."

"I always win." The Okens spoke simultaneously. Miley kept laughing. "The perfect couple." She smiled.

"Well now that you're done doing whatever it was that you were doing up there," Oliver began. "I'm going to start lugging your billion bags out to the car."

"I don't have a billion, I have six!" Lilly announced.

"We're only going to be out for two days!" Oliver must have said that sentence a million times and in everyway possible ever since he had first told Lilly about the trip.

"Hey, six isn't bad for her!" Miley added. "I've seen much worse."

"You're not helping." Oliver replied, glaring at Miley. He bent down to pick up one of Lilly's suitcases. "What's in these things!?" Oliver asked, struggling to lift the bag. "You're not bringing your whole shoe collection, are you?"

"You're getting weak in your old age." Lilly replied. She walked over and grabbed the bag from Oliver's hand. "I can take this for you." Lilly showed off how light it was to Oliver by lifting the bag over her head.

"You take that one, and I'll get the other five." Oliver muttered while on his way to the car. "Like always."

"Oliver made coffee if you want some." Lilly told Miley as she was heading out the door with one of her bags. "It's in the kitchen."

"I'll have a cup." Miley replied. "If you two are still alive I know it's safe to drink."

Before Miley could make her way to the kitchen, she heard Heather's voice calling out from her bedroom.

"Mommy!? Daddy!?"

Heather came running out of her room with tears streaming down her face. She stopped in shock at the top of the steps when she saw Miley. "Aunt Miley, where's mommy and daddy!?"

"They're putting their bags in the car." Miley explained. "Why are you crying?"

"I want mommy and daddy!" Heather ignored Miley's question. Oliver had heard his daughter's cries and rushed back in the house.

"Heather?" He called out.

"What's the matter, honey?" Lilly asked coming back inside as well.

Heather ran down the stairs and clung on to her parents as soon as she saw them. "Don't go." She sobbed. "Don't leave me."

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, pushing back Heather's hair.

"I...I had a bad dream." Heather explained through tears.

"Aww, what happened?" Lilly asked.

"You...You left..." Heather sniffled. "And you never came back!"

"Oh sweety, you know we always come back." Lilly comforted.

"But you didn't!" Heather fought. "Not this time!"

"Heather," Oliver said, bending down to her level. "Mommy and I will always be there for you no matter what happens. Just because we're going away on a trip for a few days doesn't mean that we're leaving you forever."

"I'm still scared!" Heather replied.

"We'll all be safe." Oliver continued. "Me and mommy will and so will you."

"I'll miss you." She looked at her parents with adorable brown eyes and a broken smile. Her lower lip quivered.

"We'll miss you, too." Lilly said. "We won't be too far off. Just a phone call away if you get lonely. I'll have daddy call as soon as we get there, too, ok?"

"Promise?" Heather asked, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Promise." Oliver made an 'X' over his chest with his pointer finger.

"Ok." Heather sighed.

"Good girl." Oliver praised. "Now mommy and I have to get going for real now."

"Bye mommy. Bye daddy." Heather said sadly. She gave them both a hug and kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too" Lilly replied.

"Don't worry about a thing, baby girl." Oliver reminded. "We'll be home soon."

"Be good for Aunt Miley." Lilly told her daughter.

"I will." Heather assured.

"You do exactly what she tells you to do." Oliver furthered Lilly's instructions. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun this weekend."

"Hey Heather? Want to eat some cereal and watch cartoons with me?" Miley asked, walking back in from kitchen holding a box of cereal.

"Ok." Heather answered. She still didn't sound too thrilled that her parents were leaving, but was more ok with the idea than before.

"Well lets get going, honey." Oliver said to Lilly. "We're going to need all the time we can get."

"Ok." Lilly answered. She turned to Miley. "Any problems, just call, but I'm pretty sure you'll be ok."

"I've got everything under control." Miley said. "Now go out and have a great anniversary. No worries here."

"Thanks again, Miley." Lilly smiled. She and Oliver made the way out the door and to the car.

"Have fun you two!" Miley called out.

"I love you!" Heather called out and waved to her parents as Oliver and Lilly headed off down the road.

* * *

The Okens were on the open road. They had several hours of driving to go before their anniversary date could really start. Oliver was very excited to do all of this for Lilly. He tried to plan this the best that he could and hoped nothing would spoil their weekend getaway.

The sun was a soft orange glow when they left their house in Malibu. All that was soon changing. They were heading up to the northern half of California. Some people clam it's like a whole other country, and Oliver could feel the changes. No more six lane highway, toll roads, or inter-states. Suburban living was being replaced with skinny and winding secondary roads that hadn't been treated in years. Palm tress turned to pine, and the air felt cooler and crisp. Fall actually meant something in this place.

Oliver didn't think fall came with stormy weather...

The further north he drove, the darker it became. Gray and black clouds were rolling in. Fog formed and hung low to the ground. It wasn't mid afternoon yet, but Oliver was forced to use his high beams. He watched as one rain drop escaped from a cloud above the car and landed right in the middle of his windshield. Oliver decided he better switch on the windshield wipers. It was a good thing he did, because seconds later there were showers; slow and steady...but that only lasted a brief moment.

The rain staring pouring harder and harder as Oliver drove. He hoped the noise wouldn't wake Lilly, who had dozed off not long ago. As long as there wasn't any thunder Oliver thought she'd be ok. Lilly had been afraid of the thunder ever since that horrible storm they had the night her father abused her and she came running to Oliver. The faintest rumble or a single flash of lighting caused painful memories to flood Lilly's brain and she'd get incredibly upset. Now was not the time to have that be brought back to life.

Conditions on the road got worse with the weather. Nature's fury was coming down hard on the Okens. Wind, rain, thunder, lighting and fog; all hazards that Oliver wished would just disappear. He was so caught up in the moment that he missed a turn, and was oblivious to it.

A crack of thunder boomed in the distance and startled Lilly.

"Huh!?" She sat up in shocked from the noise.

"It's ok." Oliver took on hand off the wheel to comfort Lilly by rubbing her arm. He did this without looking over at her.

"Where are we?" Lilly asked, trying to look out her widow, but she couldn't really see much. She wiped down the window which had steamed up. "I can't see anything."

"We're on...uh..." Oliver squinted. There was a sign coming up on his side of the road. He scooted up in his seat and desperately tried to read what the sign said, but the raging elements made it impossible. "What did that sign just say?"

"I couldn't make it out, because of the rain and fog." Lilly told him.

"Oh." Oliver said. He was starting to get uneasy. "That's, uh, fine. No big deal..I guess..."

"We're lost." Lilly hit the nail on the head.

"Lost? We're not lost!" Oliver replied. He was trying to cover his mistake. "We're just...temporarily off track." He laughed nervously.

"We _are _lost, Oliver! Admit it!" Lilly demanded.

"Lilly relax." Oliver told her.

"I thought you knew where you were going!" Lilly's angry continued. She was never very calm in crisis. "You said you had this all planed!"

"I _do_ know and I _did_ have a plan!" Oliver started to fight back. "How am I supposed to control the weather!? I mean, look at it!"

"Exactly! It's too dangerous to be driving right now!" Lilly tried wiping off her window again to see, but the results were the same as before.

"_How _long have I be driving!?" Oliver asked a rhetorical question. "I think I can handle this."

"Well _I _think you need to pull over and wait this storm out." His wife suggested. "It's just not safe."

"Who are you, my mother!?" Oliver said disgustedly Lilly scoffed in response. "You're really starting to tick me off, Lills. Now hush up!"

"But you're being ridiculous!" Lilly disobeyed Oliver's command and continued to vent. "You never take my suggestions or listen to what I have to say! It's always all about you! If you _really _loved me, you'd-"

"_If_ I loved you!?" Oliver had reached a breaking point. His hands had the car's steering wheel in a death grip he was so mad. "What the heck are you saying!? You act like I'm doing this just to spite you or something! I love you more than anyone on this Earth ever has and ever will! How can you go off on me for this!?"

"Then start acting like you do!" Lilly shouted. "Pull over and get your head on straight so we can get out of this mess."

"Why won't you trust me to keep driving?" Oliver asked. "How could you _not_ trust me!? I thought out of all people you would believe in me, but I guess I was wrong! How do I know you even _want _to be going on this trip with me!? How can I be sure you haven't lied to me this whole time!?"

"You're walking on thinking ice, Oken!" Lilly warned Oliver sternly.

"Yeah, well you're drowning in the icy water as far as I'm concerned!" Oliver replied.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. This was really the first fight they had ever had. Tensions never ran that high between them and stress never hindered. However, this particular moment in time was different. Boiling point had been reached, passed, and now the final explosion was about to happened. Three words were forming in both of their mouths. The brain was livid, so it couldn't stopped their tongues from blurting it out together:

"I hate you!"

"You didn't!?" Oliver took his eyes off the road to glare at Lilly when she spoke.

"And I _mean_ it!"

As soon as those words escaped Oliver's mouth, there was a bright purple-colored flash right in front of their car. It had struck a tree, and the tree was falling fast in the Oken's direction. It was going to smash head on if Oliver didn't do something. Luckily, he had caught sight of the falling tree out of the corner of his eye. He managed to swerve away to avoid it just in time, but the danger wasn't over yet.

The road Oliver was driving on was narrow and slick. When he swerved, the car pulled too much towards the right and skidded off the road. Momentum was not a friend to Oliver and Lilly, for too much force flipped the car over and sent it rolling down the side of a hill. It didn't stop until it hit the bottom. When it did, the passenger side of the car was on the ground. Lilly had been pinned in that position.

The horrific scene only lasted seconds and caught Oliver so off guard that he was clueless as to what had happened. He still couldn't see, but it wasn't from the rain. Blood was dripping from his cracked opend head into his eyes. It burned worse than anything he had ever felt before.

"L-L-Lil-"

Oliver tried to call out to his wife, but he couldn't speak. The pain was just too much. He blinked, making the burning sensation worse, but he was hoping it was all a dream.

"L-Lilly?"

Now Oliver tried to undo his seat belt to reach Lilly, but he just couldn't gather the strength to move. He wasn't sure if his arms or legs were broken and he didn't care.

"Lilly!"

Oliver just wanted Lilly to answer, but no such luck. Before he could say or do anything else, everything Oliver saw faded to black.

**BEFORE you start freaking out at me, this is NOT the end, so DON'T worry too much just yet! Oliver hasn't cried the fifth tear. No, I didn't like writting a nasty fight between Oliver and Lilly, but makes for great drama and suspense. I'm working very hard to get the ending out by this weekend, so be on the lookout for it. Hang in there, guys! I'll write fast, but I won't sacrifice ****quality** for speed. 

**-drummer8907**


	12. Tear 5: Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go 3

**AN: Thanks to XLoendLOLiver4evaX, Becky143jonas, princess cutie, IheartORANGE, durangokid03, LoliverLova24, and mad-sugar-but-sweet for the reviews. :) This is it: the FINAL part of Five Tears! It took a little longer to write because I ended up being busier this week than I had anticipated. I'm excited to bring it to you, but also sad that it's over. It took up about 8 pages in Word to write, so get ready.**

When he finally came to, Oliver found himself lying in hospital bed.

"W-Where...am I?" He glanced around the room, slowly trying to sit up.

"Reidsville County Hospital." There was a nurse in the room with Oliver who answered.

"A-A hospital?" Oliver questioned. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"You were in a pretty nasty car wreck just outside of town here." The nurse said. "You had a moderate frontal skull fraction from it. Took ten stitches to seal it up."

"C-C-Car wreck?" Oliver hesitantly lifted his hand to his forehead. He ran his hand back and forth over the bumps of the stitches carefully. Doing so made his memory return. He could see the frightening scenes of the accident vividly. His heart began to beat out of his chest. Fear flowed through his veins. When everything became clear, he blinked rapidly several times and franticly yelled out the only thing on his mind:

"Where's Lilly!?"

"Who's Lilly?" The nurse looked at as if he was hallucinating.

"M-My-my wife." Oliver paused. "Lilly Oken. She...she was with me in the car when we crashed."

"Oh. The young woman who came in with you." She replied.

"How is she?" He asked reluctantly.

"I haven't heard any about her since she was admitted." The nurse said. "I don't want to be the one to say this, but she didn't look well at all."

Oliver opened his mouth to keep asking questions, but nothing came out. There was so much he wanted to know. A sharp pain in his head hit him, causing him to bit his lip so he wouldn't so the nurse weakness.

"One more thing, Mr. Oken." She said. "There are visitors here to see you."

"Visitors?" Oliver raised his right eye brow in confusion. "But no one knows about the accident."

"You gave us names and a number to call when you first came in." The nurse explained. "Don't you remember that?"

"Honestly, no." Oliver replied.

"Maybe you should rest a while and then have your company." She said.

"No. I'm fine." Oliver was stern with his words. "Bring whoever it is in."

The nurse walked over and opened the door. She looked down the hall and gave the signal that it was ok for people to enter the room.

"Hi daddy."

Oliver was shocked to see Miley walking toward him with Heather.

"H-Heather? Miley?" Oliver asked. "How..how did you know?"

"I got a call from the hospital hours ago." Miley said. "We were just waiting for you to wake up."

"You-You must have driven four, five hours to get here." Oliver said.

"I rushed over as soon as I heard." Miley said.

"Daddy, what's that funny looking stuff on your head?" Heather asked, point at the stitches.

"In a minute, honey." Oliver politely brushed his daughter's question off so that he could keep talking to Miley. "Have you heard from or seen Lilly?"

Miley looked down at the floor for a few sections before picking her head up to answer. "She's not doing well, Oliver."

"M-M-Miley." Oliver started stuttering again. "T-Tell me w-what you know."

"Not much, honestly." Miley admitted. "I haven't seen her. They won't let anyone get near her. She's been in surgery for quite some time now."

"Is...she out?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know anything else." Miley said. "I wish I did. I wish I had something to tell you. I wish that I had good news...but I just don't. I'm pretty sure her injuries were...were..." She stopped for a moment and decided to whisper the last part of her sentence so that Heather wouldn't hear. "life-threatening."

Oliver took a deep breath. He started trying to lift himself up out of his hospital bed. "I'm going to find her."

"Oliver what are you doing?" Miley asked. "You're hurt, too!"

"So?" He muttered back. Oliver was successful standing. "I've got to see Lilly."

"You can't just get up and leave!" Miley exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!?" Oliver had hobbled his way to the door way. He didn't have broken arms or legs; just bruised, sore, cut up. He turn backed to face Miley; determination glowing in his eyes. "Watch me!"

Miley just stood still next to Heather as Oliver took off as fast as his wounded body could take him down the hall.

"Where's Lillian Oken!?" Oliver slammed his hand down on the front desk and demanded. The stunned receptionist just pointed in the right direction and Oliver took off again. He had found Lilly's room, but there was a doctor standing guard in front of it.

"Woah there." He said, putting his hand up in front of Oliver's face. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"In there." Oliver grunted. He was getting ticked off with all these hindrances.

"You can go any further. This is the Intensive Care Unit." The man explained.

"Listen, buddy! My wife's in there!" Oliver had snapped. "You're not going to stop me from seeing her!"

"I'm sorry, young man, but only medical professionals are allowed in the room."

"I don't care _who_ you allow back there! I demand that you-" Oliver suddenly stopped. He thought about his actions and what he was saying and knew it was the wrong way to go about fighting this. It made him reconsider his tone. "Look, it's my fault she's in there in the first place. She was in a car wreck...and I was driving. It's...it's my understanding that she's had to have some major surgery. Her injuries were pretty bad and she..." Oliver swallowed at the lump growing in his throat. " she may not make it."

"I...I didn't know that." The officer stammered.

"We were on our way to a cabin up north...to-to celebrate our anniversary." Oliver continued. "Ten years on the 23rd."

"That's today..." The doctor said.

"It is?" Oliver asked. "I've been out cold and stuck in a hospital that long?" The doctor didn't respond, so Oliver kept talking. "Please, doctor. I _need_ to see Lilly. I_ need _to see my wife."

"I want to let you in, believe me, I do." He replied. "But I'm not so sure you're going to like what you see."

"Let me see my wife." Oliver said firmly.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" The doctor let out a small laugh, but he quickly saw that Oliver didn't think he was being funny. He sighed. "She's recovering still. It's not pretty, but after hearing your whole story, I guess I could sneak you in...but only for a few minutes! If anyone catches you there's going to be major trouble, so don't stay long."

"Thank you." Oliver said. He turned and placed his hand on the door to push it open.

"Not long." The doctor repeated. Oliver nodded and slowly pushed the door open.

Even though he had just cracked the door enough at first to poke his head in, Oliver had seen his worst nightmare come true. His beloved wife lay frail and motionless in a hospital bed. The doctor was right: Lilly didn't look well at all. Countless machines were hooked up to her. She had some sort of IV in her right arm and had to have a breathing tube. Her face was cut up worse than it had been on that frightful summer's night. Oliver wanted to speak, but Lilly had taken his breath away. This time, however, for all the wrong reasons.

Oliver crept up to Lilly's bed side, taking baby steps. He stood there and looked down at her with his hands in his pockets. After a couple of failed attempts to talk, Oliver finally was able to regain the ability.

"H-Hey baby..." His voice was merely above a whisper. Oliver waited for a second as if he expected Lilly to answer. "It's...Oliver..."

Oliver stared off at the machines. Lilly's heart monitor readings were slow, but Oliver hoped that meant she was relaxing and still feeling the anesthesia.

"I- I don't know if you can hear me or not," He began. "B-But I have some things I want to say." Oliver cleared his throat. "This...this is all _my _fault._ I _caused this to happen. _I_ was the careless one. _I _did this to you. _Me_!"

Oliver stopped to calm himself down a bit before he continued.

"I...I said some horrible things to you just before we crashed." Oliver said. "I'm not going to repeat the exact scene, because it'll just hurt more. I said that I meant those evil words, but it's a lie! It wasn't true then, it's not true now, and it never ever will be! I didn't, I don't, and I won't ever hate you!"

Oliver felt himself going a bit hysterical again, but he couldn't stop his raw emotions.

"The worst part of it all is that you'll never know..." Oliver knelt down at Lilly's bedside. "You'll never know my apology. You'll never know my misery. You'll never know how much I love you..."

Oliver didn't notice that there was slight movement under Lilly's eye lids. He just continued on his sad rant. "You'll never know any of that, and it's all because of me! What kind of a husband am I!? Who is so stupid enough to loose control and risk loosing it all!? You don't deserve this, _I_ do! Oh I wish it were _me_ laying there instead of you!"

All this time Oliver was holding back. He tried so hard not to let his eyes even start to water, but he just couldn't help it anymore. There was going to be a huge moment of weakness. When he felt the tear forming, Oliver slowly bent his head down and rested his forehead on the bed next to Lilly's hand. His voice was squeaky and cracked.

"P-Please...please don't...don't leave me..."

Oliver kept fighting with own eyes not to let that salty droplet fall. Once his eyes burned from the delay, he decided to let it escape his eyes...but he was going to do it the right way. "I can't live my life without you!"

He let the tear burst free. Oliver hoped it'd be a quick one; that it would roll down in seconds and it would be forgotten. That wasn't the case. This tear slid only to about half way down his cheek before something amazing happened.

Oliver felt slight motion from the bed. Before he could make any sense of it all, Oliver felt a cool, shaky hand gently brush up against his warm face and capture the lone tear.

"No..."

"Lilly!?" He jerked back in shock. "Lilly!"

He watched as Lilly tried to life her eye lids. She was struggling to do so. "C-C'mon, honey. Open your eyes for me. I want to see those baby blue gems of yours."

Lilly didn't have much of a facial expression other than pain. Oliver watched has she squinted to see him. With time, Lilly had opened her eyes completely and was staring blankly at her husband.

"Lilly! You're...you're-"

"No...more...tears..." Lilly could barely speak because of the pain. Her eyes didn't stay open the whole time while she was talking. The lids felt as if they weighed a ton. She'd often blink them, for her vision was blurred to begin with.

"Did- did you hear everything I said?" Oliver asked. "Do you understand? Can...can you forgive me?"

"L-Listen to me." Lilly was taking shallow breaths between words. "W-When I leave, I-I'm taking your tears w-with m-me..."

"Huh?" Oliver tilted his head. "What are you taking about?"

"You...you know I'm dying..."

"Lilly, that's crazy talk!" Oliver burst. "I know you're in tremendous pain, but you're _not_ dying!"

"N-N-No...l-listen..." Lilly kept trying to explain herself. "I-I can feel it. I'm..I'm not joking. You n-need to believe me..."

"I-I-I...I don't want to." Oliver stuttered. "I can't."

"I just...I-I need you t-to listen to me..."

Oliver still refused to believe, but agreed to listen. "If I would have agreed to listen before, we wouldn't be here in first place."

"Shh." Lilly commanded and Oliver obeyed. "I'm doing this for y-you. I-I don't want you to c-cry a single t-tear for me for the r-rest of your life. You...you need to be str-strong in this world and st-stand tall."

"In order to be strong and stand tall I need _you_!" Oliver proclaimed.

"Do it f-for our d-daughter."

"Heather!" Oliver just remembered that he left her and Miley alone in his room. "She's here with Miley. She has to see you!"

"No." Lilly replied. "I don't want her s-seeing me like this. It'll...It'll hurt her. No child sh-should see their mother die..."

"But Lilly!"

"No." She repeated.

"Lilly, you can't..." Oliver paused. "You can't leave Heather! She needs her mom!"

"She _needs _a loving fa-father figure."Lilly replied. "I don't want her to have to go th-through the same trauma I did with my d-dad...and I know sh-she won't with you. I want her to grow up th-thinking her dad is s-superman. That he will n-never let her down or cause h-harm to her in any way. That he will al-always be there to catch her i-if she falls. That there will be n-no other man on Earth who will love h-her as much as her d-daddy does."

"Lilly," Oliver looked away for a moment. He could just picture those moments that she had mention in his head. "Please...please don't talk like that. It's scaring me."

"You have to p-promise me you'll d-do those things." Oliver's view returned to Lilly. "B-Be the best dad and not c-cry a single tear over me e-ever again."

"Lilly how can you expect me t-" Oliver saw Lilly cringed in pain.

"O-O-Ol-Oliver!" Lilly spat on in serve pain. Oliver just had the look of panic on his face. "P-P-Prom-mise me!"

"I promise, Lilly! I promise!" He shouted back. "But don't go! Just st-stay with m-me. Hang...Hang in there."

"I...I can't...much longer. Just...let me go..."

"No. Not without this..."

Oliver lips crashed on Lilly' shaky ones for most passionate kiss the two of them have ever shared. They both never had such an amazing or romantic kiss. The kiss was a long as it could possible be held out, until Lilly had to cut it off because she wasn't breathing enough. It caused her to cough softly.

"I'm..I'm sorry!" Oliver apologized franticly.

"I...love...you, Oliver..Oscar...Oken." Lilly tried to take deep breaths in between the coughs so that her words would be clear. "You will always... have me with you... in your heart...and in our daughter..."

"I love you! I love you, Lilly!" Oliver kept repeating that over and over.

Lilly gathered every bit of strength she had in her to glue her blue, blood shot eyes to Oliver broken brown ones. She was able to get one on last message:

"Hap-Happy Anni-ver-sary, Ollie. I-I love...you...do-nut..."

Lilly's eyes had slowly closed themselves just as the horrific sound of the heart monitor machine flat lining filled the room.

She was gone; just like that...

Oliver felt a numbing sensation tidal wave over him. His mind, his heart, his soul; all frozen in time. A part of him wanted to pray it was a dream, but he knew the truth. He knew the horrible reality, but Oliver wanted to just cradle her in his arms one more time. The worst part: he felt like flooding the room with tears, but he gathered the courage to fight it. He would_ never _break a promise to his wife.

Especially not one he swore to uphold on her death bed...

Being that this was the ICU area of the hospital, the machines had triggered an alarm that sent a bunch of doctors and nurses bursting into the room. All they saw when they flung open the door was Oliver on his knees by the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Hey, how did you get in here!?" One of the doctors asked. Oliver didn't answer and remained motionless.

"I'm sorry, son." Another doctor walked up to Oliver and put his hand on his shoulder. He showed more compassion. "Want us to give you a moment alone?" Oliver managed to nod slightly and the medical staff left the room.

After about a minute of silence passed, there was a knock at the door.

"Oliver? You in there?" It was Miley. Before he could answer her, Miley had pushed open the door. She was standing there holding on to Heather's hand.

Oliver flung his head back in shock. "M-M-M-"

"How is she?" Miley asked.

"M-Miley, sh-she's..." Oliver hated the fact that he had to say this. He wasn't looking forward to telling everyone back home, especial Mrs. Truscott. Miley's face turned to match Oliver's exactly: horror and disbelief. She already knew what had happened. Oliver didn't need to say another word.

"What...what about H-Heather?" Miley asked. Heather was just standing there. She wasn't able to understand the severity of the situation yet. "Sh-Should I...take her outside?"

"Lilly didn't want Heather to see her like this." Oliver was still kneeling and now he had his back to Miley. "But I want her to understand as best as she can right now. Bring..." Oliver stopped for a deep breath. "Bring her over here."

Miley motioned for Heather to walk to Oliver. Heather did so slowly.

"Daddy?" Oliver felt his daughter staring at the back of his head. "Is mommy sleeping?"

Oliver turned to face his little girl. This would be the hardest thing he would ever have to say. The first time he told Lilly he loved her was nothing compared to explaining her death to a six year old.

"No, honey." Oliver replied softly. "Not exactly."

"What's wrong?" Heather asked curiously. "Is she sick?"

"She's not really sick either." Oliver continued.

"You're confusing me." Heather announced. That was not Oliver's objective at all. He had to think of some way to get his point across. If he wanted Heather to get the truth and hopefully learn to live with the change, Oliver was going to have to be a little more forward.

"Sweety." He started attempt number two. "Mommy's gone away for awhile. She...she went to Heaven."

"Not she's not, she right there." Heather stretched out her arm to point, but Oliver gentle pushed it back down to her side.

"Mommy's on her way to Heaven right now." Oliver said.

"So...what does that mean?" She asked.

"It means..." Oliver swallowed hard. "She won't be at home with us physical. We won't be able to see her."

"Ever?" Oliver noticed his daughter's eyes were watering. He ignored his urge to do the same.

"No, Heather, not forever." Oliver assured. "Just for now. One day, you and I will both go to Heaven, too. Then we'll all be together. In our hearts, though, she lives for ever."

"Can't we go there now?" Heather asked.

"It's not our time to go." Oliver said. He looked over where Lilly lay and then back to his daughter. If he looked in the other direction any longer he wouldn't be able to keep his promise. "I'm not so sure why mommy was called this early either, but I promise you that one day you will be with her again."

Heather just stood there trying to take in everything that her father had just explained to her. Oliver wondered if she really understood or thought this was all a dream or pretend.

"Come here." Oliver reached out his arms. "Daddy needs a hug."

"I'll miss her..." Heather rested her head on Oliver's shoulder during their loving embrace. Oliver who hoped she wasn't about to cry. That was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"I'll miss her, too, baby." Oliver spoke into her ear. "Daddy's going to make sure everything's ok. Sure things will be a little weird for a while, but you and I will stick together. You can count on it."

Father and daughter shared that hug and a few seconds of quiet before Oliver spoke up.

"Go with your Aunt Miley now, Heather." Oliver said, letting go. "Daddy will be out in a minute."

"You want to go get some ice cream?" This was the first time Miley had spoken during this whole ordeal. She was just the observer.

"Ok." Heather responded. She looked up funny at Miley. "How did your eyes get red?"

"I was just listening to what you dad was saying." Miley paused for a moment and turned to Oliver. "He said just the right things. I know your mom is glad to know you'll be safe with him."

Oliver wanted to say something, but he didn't. Miley had said enough. What she had said started to make him think of all the things he didn't think he could handle without Lilly.

"Just...give daddy a minute." He said. Miley walked over and took Heather by the hand to lead her out of the room. She turned to Oliver at the last minute.

"You going to be ok?" She asked. Oliver nodded so Miley left him in the room alone with Lilly one last time.

Oliver almost didn't want to look at Lilly anymore for fear he'd loose it, but he did anyway. He scanned her whole, life-less body and reached out to touch her hand. The cold feeling sent a rush like ice water through veins. Normally he'd be on the ground sobbing, but Oliver just pulled back his hand. There wasn't anything let to do.

Oliver sighed heavily and headed for the door. Just before he exited, he took one last look at her body, then he hilted his head up.

"No more tears, Lills." He said. "I promise."

**Such a bitter/sweet ending. I'm pretty proud of this story as a whole. I think I took a little too long to finish it, because some of my original ideas had to be changed. Regardless, I hope you liked it. Plans for a ****sequel **are in the works...but I think I'll take some time off to work on Lolivers that won't make you guys cry so much :P Thanks to EVERYONE who read/reviewed/favored this. Keep an eye out for more of my work to be posted soon!

**-drummer8907**


End file.
